Five Nights with Bonnie and Foxy
by EliteKnight
Summary: Mike Schmidt is just a usual generic guy, but his bad luck (or is it good?) has gotten him into a new predicament. Will he survive Five nights? or will he die a peasants death and rot in a Freddy suit? wait...can i choose which suit i go in? oh well, TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! Oh and like most other summarys, Will he find LOOOOUUUVVEEEE? WHO KNOWS BRO? (It gets better as it goes)M/M/F
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story here so i apologize if i'm not the best writer. Please leave any recommendations in the review section or PM me.

I don't own FNAF and all rights go to its respectful owner Scott.

PS: i'm not the best speller and i'm using a horrible program for documents so sorry if i mess up sometimes.

PSS: Genders: Bonnie-Female, Chica-Female, Foxy-Male, Freddy-Male = balance between genders and also i know bonnie is usually a guy but the name sounds like a girl.

PSSS: I'm not sure if i'll do 'lemons' yet but probably after i get the story going i might get it in there at some point, and though i myself am straight i will be doing both a foxy (the only exception) and bonnie pairing so brace yourselves for the lols of my failure at it! XD anyways! onward and upward! Talyhoooo! (+there will be funnies in here sometimes)

Chapter 1:

The morning air was cold and refreshing as it blew against his face. He was standing at the railing of his apartment, contemplating what he could possibly due in his current situation. Mike Schmidt stood there on the top floor of the apartment complex wondering what he could do about his money problems. He had recently been fired from his last job because of a misunderstanding with his boss. He was actually trying to cover for one of his co-workers as a favour, but the blame got passed to him and from there it didn't turn out well.

He knew he had to get some sort of income soon, as his rent was due the end of the week and he only had half, if that, and he still needed to buy the necessities.

Mike walked down the stairs to the ground floor, and then proceeded to enter a small shop at the base of the complex. Upon entry, he noticed a small stack of newspapers, which he went to investigate. Mike inspected the paper, scanning from line to line until he found the "help wanted" ads. It seemed that all of the listed jobs were out of his reach, as he did not have very many skills. Disheartened, he closed it, sighed and then opened onto the next page. Suddenly, he spotted a large picture of what looked to be a cartoonish bear on the backside of the page that was usually meant to contain ads. He read it to himself out loud: 'Freddy FazBears Pizza, A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Hmmm… some kind of security job, says here all you had to do is keep watch from 12 to 6am each night.' One thing he found strange was some bit at the bottom of the text that stated that they were "not responsible for death or dismemberment". First of all thats just a weird thing to put on an add, as its not like some random serial killer is going to come into the place while you're on duty, and second of all why would anyone break into a place like that in the first place?

Not thinking much of it besides it maybe being some joke, Mike called the number listed and waited for the owner to pick up.

Hello? Anyone there? Mike asked.

Yes! Hello! This is Freddy Fazbears Pizza! What can i do for you? A man replied.

'oh, um i'm calling about the job listed in the paper. Is it still open?

Yes! it is. when can you start?

Mike was surprised at the abruptness of owner. Surely there must have been some competition for this job? I haven't even introduced myself and i expected there to be some sort of background check at least!

Oh, well i guess i can start tomorrow if thats okay, but don't you need my resume? Mike asked.

'nah, just come in at early, around 8pm and we'll sort out all the details. oh, and i'll show you what you need to do. The man responded.

'Ok, I guess i'll see you then. Mike said as he hung up. Something seemed off about all this, but he didn't think much of it at the time. Only later would he realize the madness that was about to transpire the next day.

-Time Skip-

Later the next day, 30mins before 8:00pm

Mike made sure to take a quick shower and prep himself with some basic supplies for an overnight stay. (toothbrush, extra coat, flashlight, other things like snacks and a few nicknacks) He didn't really know what this first day was going to be like, so he wanted to be prepared for anything. (well, almost anything XD)

Once he had all his things packed, he hurried out to his vehicle and rushed off to the pizzeria. Thanks to his G.P.S system he had gotten installed, he was able to get there at eight o'clock sharp. When he entered through the large glass doors, he was blasted with the mixed smells of pizza, body odor and grease. The smell was almost unnoticeable though since his ears were currently being assaulted with joyful screams and laughter. Noticing all the business and the fun being had by the children brought warm feelings to the mind, but that was soon replaced with surprise as mike turned and caught a glimpse of the animatronic trio on the main stage.

To say the least Mike was a little disturbed by the sight of the small group, but the one that specifically stood out was the chicken. The teeth on that one in particular was creeping him out, and the way the eyes of all of them moved in short jerks look very strange. Anyways, he needed to find the owner so he could get on with this job. Mike searched in the main room but had no luck there, so he walked to the back of the establishment through a long eerie hallway which had a line of flickering bulbs, making a almost sinister atmosphere to a otherwise cheerful looking decorative hall. Eventually, Mike did find the owner in the very back in a cramped little room at the back of the pizzeria.

Hey! Mike said, trying to gain the attention of the owner over the loud noise coming from the other room.

Oh! The man said in surprise as he turned around to face Mike.

'Hello! you must be the person who called about the job. Are you ready to begin? he asked.

'Yeah, lets get started!

Mike and the owner walked around the place and he pointed out some of its history, blah blah blah, boring boring BLAH… anyways, he told mike about the stench coming from the robots (part of the plot so pay attention kids!) +(grease stains not blood and mucus stuff that happens later just so you're not confused)+(basically its about them not getting clean) and also that they do tend to move about at night so that their servos don't lock up "or something". After that they basically just toured the place until 11pm which is when the owner had to leave.

x-ANOTHER Time Skip-x

NOW ITS 11:30 guys! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AAAAAHHHH!?

lets find out shall we?

The owner left shortly after 11pm, which left Mike with some time to spare. He began to unpack his stuff into that cramped little office in the back that he could almost touch each side at the same time with outstretched arms in. Unloading his knickknacks, he put a snow globe, a cactus, a little bobble head of his favorite comic series and a little battery powered lamp that used some LEDs for illumination of the highest degree on the front of the desk, being careful not to block that neat little fan his boss had left him. Once he was done unpacking, it was just a few short minutes from when his shift starts. Knowing that he basically had nothing better to do, and also to the fact that the grease smell was suffocating him, Mike decided that he should clean this filth pit up some. He started with his office, then the hall and proceeded to go out to the main room, picking up trash along the way. Just as it hit twelve o'clock, he went to the bathroom area to fill a bucket with soapy water, and also to actually USE the bathroom.

During this time….

POV switch. (though yes i was 3rd person mostly this is now mostly 1st)

Initiating rom 1.7.

Bonnie felt her gears turning and the electricity flowing through her circuits once more, and was glad to be "awake" again. She stretched and booted up all her parts. Then proceeded with her usual glances around the main stage, noting how the cameras didn't seem to be watching them for once, as they were powered down and did not emit the red recording light.

Strange.. She thought. Then, all of a sudden, she heard something, it seemed very rhythmic and upbeat, but it was extremely faint so the true nature of whatever it was was unrecognisable. Suddenly intrigued by the unusual activity, she followed the strange noise to the bathroom areas. At first she thought it may have been freddy, but she knew he was on stage still, and not yet woken, so that ruled that explanation out. She also knew that the new night guard would be in his office waiting for all of them by now as well, so that wasn't possible either. Eventually, she made it to the mens stalls and wandered in in hopes of finding out what that was. To her surprise, she found the new night guard there, washing his hands and face in the sink. This was unusual, since they had never had a guard outside his own little spot before. She found it strange that he was here and decided now was a good a time as any to find out more about this person. She walked up behind him, being careful not to make any noise, and stared from directly behind him and over his head so that i could see his face. He didn't seem to notice me behind him, until he looked up into the mirror, and gasped…..

END CHAP 1

Well i hope this is good for now, ill continue it later.

Please leave reviews and suggestions, so that i can fix any problems in the future. Thx guys and see you on the flip side!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the advice and support! If you guys have an idea for the story message me and i might put it in somewhere as i am currently struggling with what exactly i'm doing on here. (i got a basic plotline, but i need some filler stuff) so anything would be great!

Now once more into the fray!

Chap 2:

Mike went around the pizzeria and collected trash right before his shift started, hoping that it would get rid of the horrible smell of grease that permeated the air. He collected the scaps in each room of the building and properly disposed of them in the kitchens garbage bin. After that, the smell seemed to be a little more tolerable, but there was still more work to be done. "I should have just brought a scented candle or something" He said to himself. He noticed a bucket in the corner of the kitchen on his way out, as well as the mop that leaned on the wall right next. "_Jackpot!_" Mike headed to the bathroom area to fill up the bucket, and also to empty a different' bucket. (HAHA) He placed it in the sink and pulled the hot water lever, then proceeded to relieve himself in one of the urinals. He started to whistle a little song while he waited, trying to reach the high notes that were so good at eluding him. Eventually, he was done and went to wash his hands. He took the bucket out of the sink and changed it to cold water. The coolness of the liquid felt soothing since the inside of the building seemed like an oven. He could have sworn it was like the ovens were on and the thermostat was cranked to max heat! Mike stopped his song and leaned over the sink and brought a small amount of the heavenly substance to his face in an effort to cooldown. He bent back up and wiped the water off his face and eyes and blinked a couple times to clear them from blurriness.

"AAAAAaaaahhhh!" Mike gave out a loud gasp in surprise. Staring at him in the mirror was none other than the bunny animatronic from the main stage he had seen earlier that day.

"Woaw, you scared me there for a minute bud. Mike said as he turned around to meet Bonnies gaze. His boss had warned him of the animatronics moving, but he didn't think that they would walk around. Especially into a bathroom of all places, wouldn't that cause some awkwardness, considering that bonnies model did resemble a female in shape and the fact that she's now standing in the_ MENS_ bathroom of all places? _Strange_. He thought. Both Bonnie and Mike stood there for a while, not really sure what to do, until mike remembered what the owner had told him about the condition of the animatronics and how that they haven't gotten cleaned in quite some time. Taking a quick look over her, he noticed that there were a lot of stains, probably from the pizza in this place as they were deep red. The stains were littered around her body and seemed to seep out of the joints of her body and the openings in her head. Without a second thought, he grabbed bonnies hand and started to pull her closer to the sink. To Mike's surprise, the animatronic recoiled a bit at his touch, almost as it itself was surprised, but it ended up moving closer to him after a small amount of tugging. _Interesting, looks like they programed it to react to touch. Probably so that kids could get it to come with them around the restaurant or something_. Mike though. "lets get you cleaned up buddy" Mike said as he dipped a cloth into the bucket.

Pov change: Bonnie

He jumped when he saw me, though most of the others did as well when we got to them. This was different though, this one left the room that they stay in and it hasn't really done anything but stare at me. I dont know what to do, am I supposed to put him in the suit like usual? He's not in the back room so do i do anything? I should go ask Freddy, he would know what to do! Just as Bonnie was about to leave, she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see Mikes hand pulling her arm towards him. She pulled back a little, but decided to see where this went, since this was the first time one of them actually physically interacted with her. She walked with him to the sink, and she heard him tell her he was going to "clean her up". Almost immediately after that she felt the warm sensation of water reach her fur and the gentle messaging of hands on her frame. This was new. She couldn't remember when she had last been cleaned, but she knew that she liked it. She moved into his touch and savoured every moment of it. Each new movement brought lose the matted down fur and restored some puffiness which made her look slightly less intimidating. Just as she was starting to enjoy herself, the sensation came to an end, with her effectively drenched in water. "Crap. How am i going to dry you off." Mike said, as he rinsed the cloth that he was using in fresh water. "OH!" He shouted, as he took Bonnies hand again. Bonnie walked with him out of the restroom and they started down the hall that Mike came through. "He's heading back there now." Bonnie thought, as she walked with him.

Pov: Back to Mike again.

"That little fan should work!" Mike Though as he and Bonnie entered his office. He brought her over to the desk and positioned her to face the fan, while bringing it closer to get the maximum efficiency out of it, since it will take a long time to dry her off with just a little wind power. "oops, i forgot my stuffs. Stay there i'll be right back" Mike said, chuckling since he was talking to this thing like it could understand him. Mike casually walked back to gather his supplies, but stopped for a second when he heard what sounded like the shuffling of feet. _Lots of them_. He assumed that the darkness of the building was causing him to get "the creeps" (Zoinks scoob!) So he hurried his steps and got his things as fast as possible. On his way back, he heard the same noise again. Now suspicious of the situation, he stopped to listen. "...grrrb…...zzrrkgrvb…..grunnnnorrrghhmmerjkkeeeemeedt". Something was making a very low pitched sound that he couldn't make out, but it definitely didn't sound good. Just after he heard it, he took a quick look behind him and saw something yellow, or maybe gold in color at the end of the hall. He squinted to try to see what it was, but it seemed to fade from view. After about a minute of staring into the darkness, he concluded that it was merely his eyes playing tricks on him, so he continued back on his original path. Upon entering, he was met with three sets of eyes staring back at him. Thats when he heard the sound that would continue to haunt him for years to come…..EEYEYEYEYEYEYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!...

End chap 2

CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! haha. This chapter took me forever to wright. MY MIND IS SO FULL! sorry for the long wait guys, i've been doing so much math its retarded, and for my engineering class i have to design some stairs for this really steep slope. OF COURSE EVERYONE ELSE WANTS TO MAKE IT DIFFICULT! aaaaaaahhhhhhh. anyways, ill try to update more often and please tell me if you want me change anything or if improvements need to be made.

See you on the flipside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again for taking so long on this chapter guys, i have had a bunch of stuff to do lately.

(Also i just got dragon age inquisition sooooo…) {by the way, super fun game, but it glitches out almost as much as sonic 06...which some of you probably know about.}

Also i got a couple new ideas for this story which i could do, but each one is completely different so im not sure what to do about that…..

ANYWAYS! Lets jump back into the story, im sure you're wondering what happened to our lovable main character and his obliviousness! LETS GO!

-XXXXXXXXX-

Chap 3:

Mike stood in the doorway, surprised to find all three animatronics in his cramped littled office. He was baffled that they could all fit in there, but he didn't have time to think about that for long, as all three of the animatronics screeched and slowly started after him. He freaked out when he heard that ear-piercing sound and froze for a second, but when he saw all of them advance closer he moved out of the doorway and back into the hall purely out of fright.

"_What the fuck_" Mike though as he continued to back up in the hall. Surly they were not supposed to make that sound! That was one of the scariest things he had ever heard, and the chicken! Oh that thing was already frightening enough! But now it makes….creepy sounds? Why! Why would someone program it to do that? Mike didn't have time to go over any reasons for that though, as one by one they slowly rounded the corner after him. Now thoroughly worried, he kept a steady pace backward as he tried to distance himself from them. He thought that maybe they were just programed to interact with people, but that wouldn't explain why they made that sound, or why they hadn't moved around before his shift had started.

Mike turned and came out from the hall and into the main party room. He saw all the tables with party hats, and the stages. He looked back to see them coming at a steady pace, but not very fast. Maybe slightly speedwalking. He moved to the other side of the room and climbed up on the main stage, hoping that they would just keep moving, but much to his dismay they started to climb up on the stage as well. They were almost upon him when he jumped off and jogged back to the office. When he got inside, he checked one more time outside and saw that they were indeed coming down the hall he just came down to get back to the office. _"Jeez, are they stalking me?" _Mike though as he ducked back in the office. _"I dont know whats going on, but I dont like it." _

Mike pressed the door button on the wall and it slid down instantly. The group could be seen on the other side of the glass window, and they just stared at him for a minute or so before leaving. Mike closed the door on the other side as well, since he wasn't sure if they would just go around or not. After that, he sat in his chair and relaxed for littlebit before checking the cameras. It seemed that all of them were now in different places around the place, with each staring directly in the camera. "ok then" Mike said, as he put the tablet down.

Mike looked around the office when he heard a small beep. He waited about five minutes before he heard it again. "What is that?" He thought, as he began his search anew. When it pinged a third time he spotted it. An old phone sat behind some of the things on his desk, and it seemed to be stating that there was a new message. Picking it up, he pressed the button to play it for him. ONE NEW MESSAGE: 12:04 PM…..._Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What? Ok jeez, maybe thats a joke but its not something to laugh about! who does that?" Mike said to himself.

_-Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"Wait, Bite of 87? whats that? Someone living without the frontal lobe? I gotta see what this guys talkin about._"_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _**real**_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night!_

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! I DIDN'T GET THIS JOB JUST SO I COULD DIE BY CHILDRENS TOYS!" Mike said, now fully aware of the danger he was in. "I knew something was up, but i wasn't expecting this! I gotta get out of here, i'm not risking my neck to get paid four dollars an hour. But wait, there still out there, how will i get out? Hmmmm…" Mike suddenly gained an idea. "What if, i draw them in here, then run out the other door? Yeah, that will work."

Mike opened the left door and called out for all three of them by name, then waited just outside the door. He felt like he would have a heart attack when Freddy stuck his head around the corner and laughed. He stood there for only a couple precious moments before he walked down the hall, shortly followed by each of the others. Mike ran back inside, opened the other door and then sprinted as quietly as he could down the opposite hall. He managed to make it to the front door, but was mortified to find it locked. "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO ASK FOR A KEY!" He mentally screamed. Just then, he heard footfalls from farther down the pizzeria. "They must know i left! HIDE! Gotta Hide!" Mike whispered to himself. He quickly searched the main room, but was only left with a couple options. First, he could hide under one of these tables, though the cloth was pretty much see through, so that was not an option. Second he spotted a parts room near the hall that the group had originally come through, though there wasn't a door on that so they could just walk right in and see him, so that was definitely out of the question, and lastly, was the out of order area. Mike didn't know what was in there since his boss just told him "not to worry about it" , but the curtains were dark, so they wouldn't be able to see through it.

The sound of steps was getting closer, and left with no other choice, Mike climbed up and vanished behind the purple, star covered curtain. Mike tried to navigate through the dark, but was not able to see anything, so he turned towards the crack in the curtain so he could see a little bit of light. He sat down and slowed his breath so that it was quiet enough that he could hear better. He heard the footsteps get closer, but after a small amount of time they eventually disappeared from earshot. Relieved to be in safety, he let out the breath he had been holding, but quickly took in a sharp one as he felt a hand grip his shoulder…

-XXXXXXXXX-

Another cliffhanger! Thats the evilest thing i could think of. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, i apologise if it seems a little rushed. I will try to have a little more detail and resolve in the next chapter, and please leave a review or PM me about any ideas you have or just your general opinion on the story. Constructive criticism is definitely encouraged since i can take what i'm doing wrong and improve upon that. So technically it helps both of us. Thanks for your time!

EliteKnight, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok were back! Get ready to squeal like a school girl! (or just a really high-pitched man) Because were getting to the action finally! Just so you know…..Theeeerrreeee wwwiiiiilllLLLL BEEE BLOOOOOOD! of course how much is up to me to display and you the readers to find out.

As always reviews or personal messages would be appreciated as it does help me understand where you guys see the story heading, and if its on a good or bad track. (which i am not sure exactly where it stands right now) But yeah, just tell me if you see something that needs to be fixed or if i'm not styling the paragraphs right, not enough detail, too cheesy, EXT...

Ok, enough boring you with my shenanigans.

lets get to it shall we?

Chap 4:

Mike slid behind the curtains, managing his breath so that they could not hear him if they were to suddenly pass by. And of course, only a few moments after he had positioned himself inside did they brush right next to it in there search. Once the sound of movement was undetectable, Mike relaxed slightly and allowed himself the sweet relief of a new breath. Suddenly, relief was replaced with despair as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. For a brief moment Mike simply let his mind wander as he desperately tried to think of some solution to this, but nothing came. Finding that he had no other options then to either burst out of his new hiding place and instantly alert all that he had been avoiding, or stay and deal with whatever was now firmly grasping him, he decided to chose the later. Mike hesitated for a moment as he was sure that this was to be his untimely demise, but after that simple moment, he could take no more suspense. He flung around in a forced jerk of his body that caused whatever it was to release him momentarily, but when he thought he would be facing it, he was met only with darkness, and a low pitched humming sound. Almost immediately Mike backed up a couple spaces to see if he could see whatever it was that was hiding from him in here. "Looks like i'm not the only one who needed to hide" Mike whispered out, while a slight smile appeared on his lips from the irony of this whole situation. After waiting for what seemed like hours, but was just mere seconds, Mike decided that whatever it was probably wasn't linked to the others out there and it could have just been a spare endoskeleton (like the one that he had seen in the spare parts room) that happened to brush against him, but to be safe, he decided to investigate further. Keeping a tab on the pitch black area in front of him while also checking the sliver of light between the curtains for movement, he slowly creeped farther into the abyss. As he got further away from the small, comforting light, the more nervous he became, contemplating the possibility of a horrific monster catching him in a place he couldn't even see it coming. "aahhh" Mike groaned as he proceeded step by step father into the ever darkening corner. "Dum Dum dum, Dum dum dee dum." Something sang in a booming voice. The sound was merely inches away from him. Mike stopped dead in his tracks, and quivering, let out a hand in the direction of the sound, hoping the sensation of touch would give him some hope that he still had a chance, and whatever made that sound was merely a speaker or tape recorder. His fingers brushed over something, and at first he could not tell what it was. "_Soft, yet, scruffy? But metallic in slight intervals….Its over. This was the same feeling I felt while i was cleaning Bonnie! This is one of __**them**__! _Mike knew he had absolutely no chance now, so why not try running to his death? It was that or stand here till it tried to kill him! Mike turned tail and started into a sprint down the darkness, aiming for the light he came through. "_They won't have me without a fight!_". As he exited through the curtains in a whoosh that was sure to draw attention, he heard the same demoralizing screech coming from the kitchen area down the way. Only having a second to react, he rushed towards the office area, only to find himself face down on the floor moments after his initial movements, with a new feeling emanating from lower on his body. He felt the sharp sensation of pain, and a wetness dripping from his leg. He muffled a scream as the pain grew to what seemed unbearable and looked as far back as he could while rooted to the floor. His eyes grew wide as they met the gruesome sight of his now profusely bleeding leg, and the hook that skewered it. In complete shock, Mike looked up to see a rather chipper looking fox animatronic, which he previously had no idea was even part of this place, impaling his now blood soaked leg. Desperate for anything to stop the horror he was experiencing, he called for help, but of course no one responded except for the other three animatronics that started to exit out from the kitchen. Thankful for the concept of a hastened death that would not be as torcherous as being mangled. He was about to call out and gather their attention when the ground moved from underneath him and silenced him with a couple thumps to the mouth. This thing was dragging him back into the darkness! Mike grasped at the ground, desperately trying to get away, but the tiles on the ground were slippery and had no holds to grab onto. The last noise he uttered was a weak "help…" as he slip into the veil of darkness once more….

End Chap 4

Ok well thats a start anyways. This chapter has a little more detail in it and i tried a few more techniques on suspense building. This chapter was done pretty quickly and made just for you guys! I was actually going to start back up later this weekend but i decided i should post something great before a prolonged "no posting date" came up. So yeah ill try to do some more this weekend if i can, just expect a little delay with next chapter. (ETA: prob around 5 days before next update. There might...MAYBE! be a thanksgiving special entry but i'm not sure yet. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and leave any comments or questions and ill get back to you guys.

See you on the flip side! Elite Knight signing off.

Note: I re-edited this to fix some of the grammar problems i did not see last time so it should be better.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope all you guys are having a great holiday. I want to give a shoutout to totheark52093 and Drover9. They have really good stories and they have helped me with my writing as well. So yeah, if you have time go over check them out.

Oh and sorry if i didn't make it clear before but this is a Foxy/Mike/Bonnie story...possibly, i'm actually still figuring out what i'm going to do with it, but thats the default plan for now.

Ok, lets get to it, and get ready to have your minds freekin destroyed!

GO! GO! GO!

Chap 5:

Mike reached out at the slowly disappearing ray of light as he was dragged away farther into the curtain covered abyss. As he was being pulled, he looked from side to side for something to free himself from this things grasp. Spare parts and paper cutouts littered the area, but Mike could not make out of what in the darkness. He was pulled from his thoughts each time he was pulled, as the hook embedded in his leg caused unfathomable pain with each movement. Mike grabbed at anything his hands could grip onto, but it was no use as each object seemed to slip out of his grasp as he inched farther inside the secondary stage. Mike checked behind him to see its glowing eyes staring back at him. The movement stopped as it seemed to emit a couple garbled sounds that sounded slightly familiar, but it was still unintelligible. As Mike stared into its glowing yellow eyes, he saw a reflection of something to his right. Whatever it was he needed it, so he reached out for it as he was passing it.

"_Metallic and heavy, long and blunt, maybe a pipe of some kind?_" Mike though as he quickly felt it over. He could use this to possibly assault whatever was pulling him along, but just as soon as he thought that, the unknown animatronic stopped, slowly and painfully slid the hook out of Mikes wound, and pulled him to its chest.

"You're safe now." It said, as it cradled his body against it and rubbed his back with the bloodied hook.

Mike was lost now. What was going on? First it impales him, then it suddenly holds him like an adult would a scared child. Though this was a valid point, he was more concerned with his injury. He was bleeding heavily, and it needed medical attention immediately, or else it would kill him before they did.

Mike was pulled closer to it in a tight hug, and he could feel what felt like hot breath on his neck. Definitely not a good sign. He had seen enough zombie movies to know where this was going.

Mike struggled to get free from its grip, wiggling and pushing against it. He managed to free himself and he took the opportunity to pull up his makeshift weapon and point it towards the animatronic in a defencive way.

Mike balanced on his good leg and tried to find his balance as his face contracted in pain. "Stay back! Im not afraid to use...this...uh…..…..I won't let you kill me!" Mike said, not really sure if his threat would make a difference.

"No, i just want to help! I know what really happened! Im not like them! I know you didnt do it! **HE did**! It pleaded as it approached him. "Please, i've been alone so long….I need someone to understand" It said with a slight tone of sadness.

It approaching him was enough reason for Mike to forget reasoning. He saw the flash of metal and decided to strike. He heaved the bar of metal he was holding in a wide arch, using all his strength in the single action. He felt the swing connect with something, and soon after heard the clink of metal hit the ground. He tried to back away, but stepping on his injured leg caused him to fall to the floor. The impact dazed him momentarily, but he got to his knees quickly and thats when he saw it. The hook. It was laying in front of him, dropping his own crimson liquid on the floor. He grabbed it since he had lost his previous weapon on the ground when he had fallen. He checked around himself, wary of the creature he had just knocked back, but no noise reached his ears. He didn't want to stick around to to find out what it was going to do next, so he hobbled to the entrance he had come from.

Mike peeked through the curtains and searched for the others. He saw all of them back on stage, and they seemed to be having some sort of conversation. Taking the opportunity as pure luck, he carefully slid out from the curtains and proceeded to crawl silently along the tables until he reached the hall. He checked back at the out-of-order area he had come from, to see one forlorn eye staring back at him, but it quickly vanished from sight. He turned back again, and checked the other three. They were still talking, good, but they probably would not for long. Taking a blind risk, Mike hurried himself toward the hallway. The sound of movement shocked him, as he thought that they might have spotted him, but he pressed on anyways. Knowing he had little time, he tucked around the corner of the spare parts room. He stood up on his good leg, propping himself upon the wall and then proceeded to check for any type of hiding place. Nothing, except a bunch of empty suits. But the one thing that did stand out was a misplaced suit of what looked to be freddy, except for the color which was a blinding shade of yellow. It seemed to be propped up, but nothing was keeping it that way. Mike approached it since it seemed empty. He nervously touched it, and the head fell off with a crash as it hit the floor. Startling himself as well as the others out in the main party room.

"Oh no!" He thought as his adrenalin started to pump.

He heard the others coming, and decided since they already wanted him in a suit, this one seemed appropriate, considering it wasn't filled with crossbeams and wires. Hastily he started to throw it on, puting peice by peice on as fast as humanly possible. The footsteps were basically on top of him as he grabbed the final part. **The Head. **

As Mike slipped on the stuffy suit piece, he felt a slight pressure in his head. In only seconds it turned to a massive pain almost as if it was shrinking around him.

"AAAAAAaaa...aaahhh...uurrrrrggghhh...UUrrraaaaghhh!" He shouted out as he clawed at the mask covering his face. He heard a slight click, then felt his body go limp as he fell into unconsciousness…

End chap 5.

Well, even though its very late i said i might put on a holiday chapter and i did! HA! so anyways stuff gets real after this guys! So get pumped! lol anyways happy holidays and as always send a PM or review if you want and have a good week!

ElightKnight signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, lol sorry guys about the rapid chains of cliff hangers. Yeah….i probably used them a little too much. But anyways were about to get more reasoning and background out now, so it should spread some light on the way this is going to progress. Anyways, next couple chapters should be some filler into why stuff is going the way it is and will probably have a little bit of romance in it as well.

Ok lets head back in!

Chap 6:

White. Everywhere. Nothing was visible and all feelings in the body seemed gone.

"_Where am I? What happened._" Mike thought to himself. He tried to strain his eyes for vision, but it seemed that there was truly nothing around him. Over the course of a few minutes, shapes began to appear, and colors started to rap around them.

The party room came into view, but something was different. The stains on the walls were no longer there and the colors of the room seemed fresh and vibrant. The other strange thing was the way Mike himself saw it. He felt the mask he had slipped on earlier on his face, as his breathing became unsteady. He tried to steady himself but to his utmost surprise he received no response from any of his limbs. He began moving around, his body controlled by something not of himself. He saw multiple children laughing and playing as he walked through the room, though they seemed to shift and obscure when he looked closer to fine detail. He saw each of the other animatronics interacting with people as if everything was fine, and the feeling of happiness seemed to fill the air.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the air. It echoed from every direction and continuously got louder until his stopped abruptly.

"Come with **ME. **I have a surprise for you" It spoke.

Mike felt himself turn around, and to each side he saw children holding his hands, though no sensation could be felt in his hands. They traveled together away from the main room, and ended up in the room at the back of the establishment.

"Close your eyes, and count to ten." It said, almost hushed.

Mike watched as each child closed their eyes and waited in anticipation for whatever was to come. Mike felt himself get heavy, and the room started to bend and peel apart, leaving what looked like the dirty, ruined place he had been in moments before this all happened.

With almost uncachable speed, a knife flew threw the air and cut deep into each of the guests he had brought with him. Unable to act, Mike was forced to watch as each person was struck down unknowingly. Mike couldn't comprehend what was happening as he saw himself server each limb, then hide them in the incomplete suits. As the last body was disposed of, everything around him seemed back to the state disarray that the original pizzeria was in. He felt himself take of his own head and throw it to the floor, as well as his arms, legs and torso. He felt someone pick up each piece of his body and put it together against the wall. Now having his head face the exit, he watched as a blurred figure started to exit, only to stop right before the open door. The fox animatronic stood there, and stared at the figure and the mess that surrounded him. The last thing Mike saw was the animatronic bite the head of the blurred out person.

Black. Everything was gone now. But he could still feel his body.

"arrrghhh….AAAhhhhh…. UraaaaghhaaaaaAAAHHHHHH!" Mike screamed, as his head began to erupt in pain once more. The feeling of air brushing past him and a sudden decrease in temperature, than light. He tried to open his eyes, and found that he was indeed able to, but everything was faded, and he couldn't quite get his eyes to adjust. Grunting in pain, he tried to move his body, and was pleased to find it reacting to him. He slid over and rested on one side.

"What the hell just happened?" He whispered to know one in particular. "_What did i just witness, what did i do? Did i do anything? Am i dreaming_?

Mike checked around him and saw he was still in the spare parts room, and he still had the same golden suit on. The only thing that was different were the poorly drawn "Its **ME**"s on the wall. Unable to contain himself any longer, he ripped of the mask with ease and proceeded to throw up on the floor in front of him. What he just saw was possibly the most disturbing thing in his life, so he tried not to think about it. As he was recovering from his sudden release of fluids, he remembered his injury. Checking down at his legs, he saw a small trail of blood, but nothing too major.

"Hhmmm….the leggings must be tight enough that they kept the wound shut." He thought, as thanked his blind luck.

Mike attempted to stand up, but struggled as each movement caused his body to ache and creek. He managed to get to his feet, and decided to keep the suit on, since it was the only thing currently keeping his wound closed. He put the head back on and walked closer to the door.

There was only one thing to do now. And that was to figure out what exactly he was going to do from here.

End Chap 6.

Hey guys sorry about the short chapter but i haven't had a lot of spare time lately. Anyways, hope you liked a little bit of the back story and cmon guys, of course im not gonna kill the main character off the bat…(but that doesn't mean i won't eventually! HA) We shall see. Ok, well i'll see you next chapter, and as always send me a PM or a Review on how you liked the chapter or the entire story and feel free to send your ideas about how the story is going or what i should do next.

PS. I tried not to end with a cliffhanger this time.

ElightKnight - signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I re-made this chapter, well, i edited it slightly so freddys dialog isn't as awkward as before.

So i hope you enjoy.

Chap 7:

Mike shifted his weight a little as he tried to steady himself. He felt a little light headed and perhaps slightly drowsy. The suit he was adorned with was bulky and caused his movements to slow down to almost a crawling speed. He needed to be careful, because he definitely wasn't going to be able to outrun anything while he had this on. He grabbed the hook he had taken with him from the attack and made his way along the wall to the doorway. He leaned out to get a better look, though that was difficult because the mask limited his vision quite a bit. Noting that nobody was around, he took a risk and walked fully into the hall. Checking around each corner, he saw nothing aside from the cheery decorations and empty rooms.

"I wonder where they went?" Mike asked himself, while moving farther into the main party room.

He walked to the main stage and looked from side to side, still wary of what could be hiding behind every corner. Nothing was on the main stage except a cherry red guitar.

"_Strange_." He thought.

Mike started to walk back to the hallway, passing by the secondary stage as he walked. He looked at it as he was passing and was slightly unnerved by the sight of it, and also what had happened inside earlier. He tried to go a little faster, but he just wasn't able to in his current state. He proceeded to his office, and stopped right before the window. Being careful to move as slowly as possible, Mike leaned over to peek into his office for signs of movement. The mask he was wearing was constricting most of his vision, but he didn't see anything around his desk, so he assumed that it was safe. He rounded the corner and went straight to his desk. He quietly looked around for useful stuff, but all he found was a couple packs of gum, a water bottle he had brought with him, and some knickknacks.

"You're back?" A high pitched voice spoke out to Mikes right.

Freezing up, Mike paused, then turned slightly to see who was addressing him.

"_No...No….why did it have to be the chicken!_" Mike thought to himself as he caught the twisted visage of the nightmarish inquirer in his right eye.

"When did you get back? Where did you go? We were all wondering what happened to you! OH! The others! They will want to know about this! C'mon!" It spoke again.

Mike jumped when it grabbed his arm and started to tug him along out the opposite door and towards the kitchen area.

"_Crap! Its bringing me to all of them! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!_" Mike mentally screamed.

"_Okay, okay, maybe if I play along they wont notice i'm not one of them, okay, okay, calm down, act...natural? Mechanic? I have no idea…._" He pondered as they neared the double doors that gave way to the kitchen.

Almost to mimic Mikes emotional state of pain and fear, the double doors gave out a loud cry as they were pushed open. When Mike entered, he was greeted with multiple reactions of shock from the other animatronics.

Bonnie over near the counter gasped and rush over to greet them, while Freddy seemed to crack a smile and start at a gradual pace towards them.

"You're back! where have you been!" Both of them asked in union.

"uh…..uhmm…..i've…." Mike stuttered out.

"I have to make this believable, at least to some degree." He though in a rush.

"Well...uh, the new security guard brought me back in….uh, i've been at a different place….oh, but we still do all the things we did here….before….yeeeeaaaahhhh…." Mike spoke out awkwardly, trying to make his voice sound slightly more robotic.

They both seemed surprised from what he had said. Seconds after he had spoken Bonnie taped on Freddys shoulder and whispered something, but it was too quiet to hear. He turned around with her and they proceeded to discuss something he could barely make out.

""See?...but Maybe?...different, well…...Slack?...no...Okay." Mike heard them whisper, catching only fragments of what he guessed was a conversation about what to do with him.

Well, its nice to see you back! They said as they turned around. "But some things have changed since you left, and we need to find that guard."

"Oh….Uh..Okay. Why?" Mike questioned back, glad that they hadn't seen past his disguise.

"Well...the day you disappeared was also the day when someone attacked the little ones. Freddy said.

Our job here is to take care of them, remember? And to make sure they're safe. Someone…"cough" ...did horrible things to them, and Foxy….. Oh, poor foxy. He walked in on all of them and found them, dismantled. I know we all used to be together, but stay away from Foxy now. Only moments after the incident he went off and bit someone during the day, though I don't know who, that got us all in trouble and now we are not allowed to roam during the day. I don't think he could handle the thought of all that happening, so now he's out of order, and he sits in pirates cove day in and out, not sure what he does anymore, but he's not allowed to come out of there. Sad really. Anyways, later we found out that one of the guards we use to walk around with was the one who did it, and now we have to keep any other guard from doing the same thing. We make them experience the same dismantling and stuffing that they carried out…." Freddy paused, his being seemingly emanating rage.

"ahem, well we shouldn't spoil a good occasion something so distasteful. You're back, and were all happy for it, so C'mon, lets celebrate for now, we can always find the guard in a little bit. Freddy responded in a more pleasing tone.

Before Mike could say anything else, they all tightly hugged him and then proceeded to take him back to the main party room. He struggled to keep up, but managed ok.

Bonnie pulled him aside when they reached the tables and sat him down in a chair. She then sat in the chair across from him, while Freddy and Chica headed back to the kitchen area.

"I….I got a couple questions for you." Bonnie asked, using seemingly cautious words.

"Sure, go ahead, what's on your mind?" Mike said back, tensing up slightly at the sudden change of tone.

"Well…..

End chap 7!

Okay, so hope you liked the re-vamped version of chap 7 and please feel free to PM or review about anything you have questions on or anything you would like me to do with the story, or just your general opinion since those definitely help for motivation. REVIEWS ARE A HEAVENLY EXPERIENCE! LOL anyways they definitely help me write with more vigor.

so you on the flip side, and yeah ill be updating a chapter 8 later today or tomorrow. so keep an eye out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! One thing i wanted to clear up is that the generator is off, so the power is draining slowly. (thats why there is that one bar when you start the actual game, and also why the lights are on but only slightly) Yeah so just assume that its only slightly illuminated in there. Its dark but not super dark. But if the generator runs out of power it goes completely pitch black. (Not that thats gonna happen! XD)

Oh and chap 7 is redone so go back and check it out.

Ok, start! Get ready for some good times!

Chap 8:

"Well, I wanted to know what you have been doing all this time? where did you go? Where do you usually go when you leave? I know you only come by when there is a birthday but what do you do when your not here?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward against the table with a curious look plastered on her face.

"uh...I...go into storage." Mike responded, though he had to admit it sounded like he was questioning himself.

Hopefully that was a good enough response.

Oh, they deactivate you too. Bonnie retorted with a slight hint of empathy.

"yes…..they deactivate me." Mike awkwardly said back. still using a fake robot voice.

"So, that incident Freddy was talking about…...what makes you think that, uh, the other guards would do the same thing as he did? Mike asked nervously, hoping that he did not overstep his bounds.

Bonnie seemed to be about to say something, when she stopped just before the first word could be uttered.

"Huh, i don't really know. Freddy told me we have to do it though. I haven't seen them do anything myself, but apparently thats why they deactivate us during the day, so that we can't stop them from it." She said.

"But why would they come back at night when nobody is here." He said back.

Bonnie looked away in thought and seemed to contemplate his statement.

"You know, i'm not sure. Maybe they aren't so bad, I mean the one who brought you here was nice enough to clean me, which they haven't done in years, so maybe we should see what it has to say for itself." She spoke out, only to be silenced by a louder more demanding voice.

"We will do no such thing, they made their choice and they all must pay the price. If they are dumb enough to keep coming then they shall meet the same end. Freddy said sternly from across the room.

"You experience deactivation everyday due to these monsters, same as all of us! If they were innocent why would they do this to us! Freddy continued.

Both Mike and Bonnie stayed quite, feeling the intense aura of anger coming from Freddy.

Yeah, Freddys right, they wouldn't be doing this to us if they didn't have anything to hide." Chicha piped in, walking out of the kitchen with a large pre-made cake that they most likely found in the back freezer.

"You guys and your crazy theories." Chicka stated as she place the cake down on the table and drew a smiley face on it with frosting. "Now everyone calm down and enjoy yourselves! We only have a couple more hours together tonight and they shouldn't be spent debating."

Cutting it into slices, she put each piece on a paper plate, and handed it to each of them. Mike watched as each of the others around him devoured it almost immediately.

"_They can eat? How? Do they have something to process that_? He questioned himself, as he looked at them feed.

Once finished, they all looked at him and his untouched slice. He sensed their eyes on him, and tried to eat through the mask, but without vary much control of the jaw, he ended up just smashed it against his face, only getting about a fourth of the cake in his mouth.

"Duulliiiisshqquushh!" He said out loud. His speech muffled from the food.

They all laughed at him and then proceeded to eat more.

The next few minutes were pretty much uneventful as they finished the cake. They all grabbed their things and left to throw them away. Though Mike remained seated. As he sat there, he grimaced in pain, and felt a slight stinging in his leg.

"_I have got to get that cleaned soon_" he thought to himself.

He heard rustling behind him.

"_What was that?"_ He thought, as he did his best to rotate on his chair to face behind him. The first thing he saw was red, everywhere, and it appeared to be fur. The second thing he noticed was a couple holes with small wires twisted around inside them where the fur should have been.

Mikes heart started to race as he looked up to see one glowing yellow eye staring back at him.

"**You**! It spoke, as it slowly got closer. I killed you! You can't be here! Its not possible! You caused all this to happen! You ruined me!" It yelled as it progressively got closer and louder with each word.

"AEEYYYYYYYAAAHHHHHHH!" It screeched as it lunged towards him, knocking him off the chair and onto the floor.

It grabbed his head and slammed it repeatedly into the ground, jolting him and dazing his body into a stupor. Mike reacted in the only way he could, by pushing and shoving its body in an attempt to get it off him. He was only able to push it slightly which meant this was useless. He continued to attack the fox anyways, until it got the idea to rip the mask off his face. He felt the mask start to slide off as it pulled against his head. He grabbed at the mask and tried to pull it back on, but due to his weakened state and the fact that this thing was way stronger then he was, he was unable to resist it for very long.

"Stop!" Mike shouted as it flung the head across the room and then drew its attention back to him. But to his surprise, it stopped.

"Your not him! It said in a surprised tone. I thought…. it continued, But before it could say anything else, Freddy Burst through the door and saw both of them.

He could barely believe his eyes! Foxy was pinning down Golden Freddy by sitting on his lap with his legs around him, but wait, where is his head? Is that the Guard from earlier? HE WAS HIDING INSIDE A FAKE SUIT THIS ENTIRE TIME!?

"EEEEEEEYYYYAAAHEEHHHH!" Freddy screeched as he lunged towards both Foxy and Mike.

When Freddy collided with them, they all went rolling apart. Foxy and Freddy tumbled into the stage and Mike slid into a table and knocked it over on himself.

Mike took a second to recover, and tried to stand up, but was quickly grabbed by the back and turned around forcibly. Freddys Tightly packed fist collided with Mikes face as he was turned to face him, and then continued to a couple more times as he was held in Freddys deathly vice-like grip.

As another blow was coming, Mike cringed and waited for the impact, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Foxy holding back Freddys arm, while staring directly back into Mike's eyes.

"Run!" Foxy stated, and he swept freddys feet, causing him to fall with a thud.

Mike didn't have to be told twice, as he took off into the the left hall along the kitchen.

Blood poured from small cuts in his face a little gash he now had on his forehead. The blood thankfully ran down his face away from his eyes, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

He limped down the hallway farther and started to rip the suit he had on off. Piece by piece he threw them to the floor as he made his way to the back or the pizzeria, slowly getting faster and faster due to losing the extra weight that the suit had brought upon him.

He checked back behind him to see freddy in hot pursuit, and he also saw Bonnie and Chicha burst from the kitchen in confusion.

Mike felt himself starting to get dizzy, but he forged on the best he could. He was almost to his office, when he checked behind him once more only to be face to face with freddy himself. Mike fell over halfway in his office's door frame and look up from the ground to see Freddy about to grap him.

In a last ditch effort, Mike pulled back both of his legs and kicked Freddy as he was coming towards him, causing Freddy to recoil and also causing Mike to slide back the rest of the way into his office, but due to the previous puncture wound on his leg, it hurt extremely bad and he let out a cry of pain.

Freddy quickly recovered from the blow and was about to enter the office when Mike reached into his pockets and pulled out his car keys. He flung them at the door button in a desperate attempt at survival. He managed to hit it dead on and it closed the large blast door merely seconds before Freddy would have entered.

Even though that was extremely awesome and reminded Mike of an action movie, he couldn't find it in himself to laugh at the time, and instead settled for a deep sigh. He sat up and tried to take a breath, but just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt fluffy arms wrap around his waist and chest.

"I…..can't fight anymore….I can't do it…." Mike half-heartedly said to whoever was now dragging him down the opposite hall at an alarmingly fast past.

Mike was now fully exhausted and in deep pain, he had no choice but to submit. He watched helplessly as the office disappeared from sight and he found himself once again in the wreckage of the main party room. He saw Bonnie across the room right next to Chicha, and they were both looking down the hall, probably wondering what Freddy was doing over there, as they hadn't seen the commotion that had taken place.

Mike felt gravity take over as his body was brought up to meet whoever was tugging him along.

"You're safe with me" Foxy whispered in Mikes ear, as he held him and passed silently and unseen through the curtains of pirates cove.

Mike held on the the warm, fluffy body of Foxy, as he seemed to masterfully maneuver both of them through the mess of parts and paper cut outs. They eventually stopped, but Mike couldn't see exactly where they had gone, as all traces of light had gone, and he was in complete darkness. He gripped Foxy tighter and didn't move a muscle until he was lain down softly on what felt like polished wood. Mike felt the warm body leave him, but he remained still. The pleasant sensation of the soft fur was felt once again as Foxy laid down next to him and let Mikes head rest on his chest like a delightful pillow. Mike said nothing threw the entire process and simply let it happen. He didn't have any fight left in him, so he snuggled into the warm embrace and started to doze off.

End chap 8:

YES! That was a fun chapter to write. The battle took a while to write out but it payed off.

As always, please leave a review about what you think, possible outcomes, questions, opinions, all that good stuff. It really helps me write better chapters in the future. Also if you have any ideas PLEASE PM me with them as i need some filler stuff and i'm running into some writers-block. ANYWAYS extra long chapter for you guys due to me celebrating my final exams and stuff and i will see you on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello dear audience! I bring to you the next chapter! What wonderful or horrific spectacles await our valiant hero with his excessive wounds and extreme mental trauma? Who knows right? Maybe he'll be caught by the gang and get stuffed, or perhaps he'll join forces with foxy and become a swashbuckling pirate! Or maybe something else! Guess there is only one way to find out….WE GOTTA READ THIS BLOODY PAPER!

alright team, time to ACTUALIZE!

Chap 9:

Soft, warm, yet cold everywhere.

"_Where am I_?" Mike though, as he began regain consciousness. Wherever he was, it was freezing, except for where his head was which was supported by a soft, fur covered object.

Mike first assumed he was in a hotel or something. Maybe he had gone out drinking with his friends again and ended up in someone elses house? He couldn't feel his body from the waist down and he felt wet everywhere. Yeah, being drunk would explain pissing himself too. Also the killer pain in his head was probably from the hangover.

Mike opened his eyes and was met with darkness. Confused he tried to look around, and that's when it hit him.

"Aah!" he exclaimed in pain, as he moved his body only slightly. The intense pain caused a few teers to come to the eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He slowly moved an arm towards his face and gently touched the skin. He felt warm and puffy in spots and he also felt a caked on, crust type substance all around his face. Just then, the memories came rushing back like waterfall.

Mike shot up into a sitting position despite the pain it cause him. He quickly checked for danger, but he could see nothing but black. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small matchbook. He felt it over until he found the striker, then with his other hand, pulled one of the small matches off the paper.

"Cmon, light you stupid thing!" Mike whispered to himself as he continuously struck the match against the rough starter board. The matchbook had been soaked in liquid so it wasn't working very well, but he managed to light it.

During the few seconds of light he had, he examined his surroundings. He appeared to be on a ship of some kind, though it was very small and shined with a fine polish. He checked behind him to see Foxy, the animatronic that had dragged him back in here again, though he didn't look very lively. His eyes were open but they emitted no light, and he didn't move an inch.

"Foxy?" Mike question the laying body, to see if it could hear him. No response was heard in return, so he assumed he was fine.

Moving back to his original position, Mike lowered the slowly dying match lower to the ground so he could see his own body.

A pool of crimson liquid covered the floor. He must have bled quite heavily for this much to be covering the ground. He was not only sitting in it, he was completely soaked in it! His shirt was now stained red in areas and his jeans were no longer their original cool blue.

Mike tried to move his legs, but they didn't respond very well. They had fallen asleep and the numb aching feeling caused him to shudder at the strange sensation. As he was about to move again when he felt something extremely hot touch his hand.

"Ow!" He quietly said as he flicked his hand back and forth in the air. Probably should have been paying attention to how far down the flame had gotten.

Mike took out another match as he attempted to stand up. He uneasily stood, then lit the next match. Now that he had a little bit of light, he could find a way out of this place! Hopefully the others would be in the same state as Foxy so that he could get out of here.

Mike waded passed the blood covered floors and found a small staircase at the end of the toy-like pirate ship. He took a step down on his injured leg, but the tenderness of it and the blood covering his shoes caused him to slip. Before he could react, he started his descent down the stairs in a swirl of flying limbs. Bouncing down each step, he felt his skin throb and his bones jolt in pain until finally he reached the bottom. He rolled slowly to a stop, and let out a groan. Mike took about a minute to recover, but he sorely got back up again. Having lost the match in his fall, he checked his pockets again for a new one. When he had acquired a new light source, he continued walking through Pirates Cove. He eventually made it back to where he could see the small crack in the curtain. He walked stealthily toward it, making sure to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't accidently notify Freddy and the gang.

Mike reached the curtain and tried to get a good look through the small opening. He saw nobody near the kitchen, or near the hallways, but when he looked to the left he was astounded to find all three of them on stage. Though the simple fact of them being on stage was not the surprising thing. Upon closer inspection, Mike could see that they were in the same state that Foxy had been in when he left just moments ago. They were but lifeless husks, standing at attention.

Mike opened the curtains some, then checked them again to see if they had taken notice.

Nothing happened.

Mike climbed down out of pirate's cove, then when he had gotten his footing, he turned back around and checked the small group one more time. Still nothing was happening, though it felt significantly colder in the room, which caused him so shiver slightly.

"Th..th….they must have run out of ba...b..battery or something." Mike stated to himself, his voice sounding tired, yet jittery due to the movements of his jaw caused by the extreme cold.

He tried to walk normally to his office, but his leg was starting to hurt even worse, and that brought his attempts at walking down to a slight hobble.

He got to his office and found the door on the other side was still shut. Thinking he didn't really need it anymore, he opened it and retrieved his keys which were laying on the floor off to the side.

Taking a moment to address himself, he sat in his office swivel chair and sighed in relief.

"_At least im safe_." He thought.

Mike looked down to his leg. It had stopped bleeding and the wound had scabbed over slightly, but if he strained it at all it was likely that it would open again. Thinking about a solution to keep that from happening, he quickly came to a conclusion.

"_I'll just wrap something around it, like they do in those action movies when someone gets shot_!" He proudly thought, feeling that wasting his time watching movies was actually not a waste of time at all.

He pulled Foxys hook from his inventory, or in other words, his back pocket. He quickly cut off the pant leg just below the knee, so that the wound was no longer covered. He shreded the cloth scraps into a couple stips and then proceeded to wrap them around the wound. It stung a little when he pulled it tight, but it should work to keep it closed for now. After he had done that, he was left with a couple long strips left, so he used them to cover the small gash on his head. Though it didn't really need it he did it anyways because he thought it would look cool.

After Mike was done goofing, he turned to his desk and grabbed the tablet.

"What time is it?" He pondered as the tablet began to boot itself up.

He was completely flabbergasted when he saw the time.

"Its Two o'clock in the afternoon?" He openly shouted, his voice echoing through the room.

"_But people are supposed to be here! This place was supposed to open hours ago! It should be packed with people Where is the manager? Where is my boss? Where is anyone!?_" He mentally screamed. Something must be very wrong indeed.

Mike put down the tablet and walked back out to the party room. On his way, he noticed that most of the wreckage was put back in its original place, but smears of blood and broken pieces of his disguise still riddled the floor in places.

He bypassed the stages and went to the front door. He tried to open them but they were still locked. Not giving up, he slammed his body into the door to see if it would rattle it at all or possibly break the lock, but he wasn't that heavy so he ended up just awkwardly bouncing off it.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He said, slightly disheartened. The lock seemed pretty stable, but it did rattle a little bit.

"If only I had some help. I bet another two or three bodies could probably force the lock open." He thought.

Then it struck him like a baseball to the face. Foxy helped him, didn't he? He pulled him away from his inevitable doom. He even said he was safe with him. So maybe he would help him get these doors open! But there was the problem of him being unresponsive. Mike had no clue how they worked so the chance of him reactivating him would be extremely low, unless Foxy had a plug in attached somewhere on his body.

Taking that as his best bet, Mike walked back over to Pirates Cove and started to open each curtain, letting light flood over the previously dark room.

"Well, i've got my work cut out for me…."

End Chap 9:

OK! im done! finally! it took forever to complete this chapter.

If you have time, please leave a review of the story and what you think of it so far, and if you see something that needs to be improved upon dont hesitate to PM me. You guys are my guide to seeing how well i'm conveying the story, so your reviews truly make the story itself better, and also it makes me feel good when i see that people enjoy what i'm writing.

Also, a little hit towards next chapter…..Prepare for the KNOT! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people, I re-did this chapter because the ending of it was a little off. Now it is more believable with the reaction of shock instead of acceptance...Yeah i kinda messed it up. Anyways for those who have not read this chapter, I warn you that a "lemon" with a LOT of detail is here and it is between Foxy and Mike...so if you dont like M/M just skip it..we shall get to F/M eventually when we reach Bonnie.

For those of you who would Like a Female Foxy, I might consider doing an alternate version of this story if i get requests to do so, but for now i'll try and continue this one.

Chapter 10: (hurray we reached double digits!)

"Well, i've got my work cut out for me" Mike said, as he looked into the now slightly brightened Cove.

Mike climbed into Pirates Cove and walked towards the toy ship he had woken upon. When he reached it he carefully climbed the stairs and made sure he had proper footing this time. He definitely didn't want to fall down the stairs...again.

He reached the top without much difficulty thanks to his fine bandage work that made stepping on his bad leg tolerable. He moved over to foxy and found him in the same position he had left him in.

"There got to be some way to reactivate him." Mike thought to himself as he checked around his body for plug-ins or switches. After checking Foxys legs, Mike moved to his arms, but still he found nothing that would indicate a way to turn him back on. Finally, he moved to Foxys head.

At first Mike didn't see anything, but eventually he found a small panel on the back of Foxys neck that was nearly unnoticeable. Of course it was tightened down by a couple screws, so he wasn't able to access it immediately. Trying to find solutions for this, Mike thought first of the hook he had with him. He pulled it out and tried to fit it into the gap in the screw, but it was slightly too big.

Putting the hook back, He searched himself for something that might be of use in this situation.

"Wallet, keys, gum." Mike listed out.

The keys would probably work, but he didn't want to damage them on the screws so he opened up his wallet to see if anything in there would serve as a substitute. The cards he had in there were probably small enough to fit the slots, but they wouldn't be able to twist it without breaking. Opening it further he found a couple bills and a small amount of change.

"BINGO!" He practically shouted with glee. He was glad that he had brought his wallet along with him last night.

He grabbed one coin of each size and tested them out on the screws. The quarter was slightly too big, and the dime wasn't big enough to hold onto while it was in the slot, so finally he was left with a penny that seemed to work ok, but caused his fingers some discomfort while turning it.

With a pop, the metal casing fell off of Foxys neck and into Mikes hand. He placed it down and put the screws he had taken out on top of the casing.

'Uhhhh…." Mike mumbled out as he looked over what the panel was casing. Small lights and wires were placed all over, with only a couple switches placed safely in between them.

Mike didn't know where to start, but he brought Foxys head closer so that he could examine the switches closely.

"Default settings, Reset, Purge." Mike read out loud.

There was also some sort of screen or computer built in, but it only displayed a few strange symbols that he didn't recognise.

Mike assumed that since Freddy told him that they had been switched off during the day, they must have edited their programming to turn themselves off at daytime, so restoring the "default settings should put them back to being active all the time.

Mike hesitantly flipped the switch, hoping that this would not affect Foxy negatively in anyway since he was the closest thing to support he had at the moment. The moment after he turned it to default, small beeps and sound of moving gears started up, but slowly got quieter as time passed. Mike rested Foxys head on his lap and watched as light slowly returned to his eyes.

"Foxy? Can you hear me? Mike asked with concern, as Foxy started to move slightly.

"What are you doing, what's going on? Foxy asked with a quizzical expression, clearly confused on how he had gotten into this situation.

"Oh, thank god…...Foxy! I found a way to reactivate you! You shouldn't switch off during the day now! I cleared all the, um, programming and stuff blocking you from staying on! Mike responded.

Foxy seemed to register the new information. He picked himself and looked around slightly before he walked to the end of the boat slowly, and stopped abruptly.

"All these years….." Foxy said sadly.

"All this time…Ever since that one day…..I was so alone…but...you came…" Foxy continued, sounding more pained with each word.

"And now….Im finally free….IM FREE! He yelled turning around.

"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Foxy screamed, as he ran towards Mike.

Reacting in surprise, Mike stumbled backwards slightly.

"But, Foxy, I…." He said, but his sentence was cut short when Foxy roughly tackled him and brought them both to the floor.

(LEMON TIME! XD, if you want to skip i'll put a marker at the end for ya.)

Foxy let his legs hang loosely around Mikes hips as his waist pinned him to the floor by resting on his lap. Foxy then put his arms around Mikes head and brought himself lower down so he was face-to-face with him. Mike felt the warmth of Foxys body as it rested in his lap and the hot breath he was emitting onto his face. It would have been a pleasant experience had he not been terrified currently.

"I'm **FREE!**" Foxy said, inching his face closer and closer.

Foxy moved closer until he had passed Mikes head and was almost pressed against the side of his left ear.

"Now i can do whatever i want…...and i want to have you." He whispered huskily, his deep voice causing a chill to run down Mikes spine.

With that simple sentence, it all changed.

Mike was helpless as Foxys muzzle crashed against his lips in an aggressive kiss. Mike had no idea what was currently going on, but Foxy was enjoying himself. He savored the unique flavor of Mike's mouth, as every few seconds he would dart his tongue in and lap around at the insides, each time getting a new lust filled taste sensation.

"MHHMMH! MHHmmm! HHHMVV!" Mike gurgled out, as his mouth was invaded by Foxy, their salivas mixing together as their tongues met accationaly.

Foxy started to sway his hips to and fro, putting a soft pressure on Mikes groin, and causing an all too familiar sensation to occur. Foxy felt the slight increase in pressure and took it as a sign to advance. He gradually got more invasive with his tongue, lapping up the fluids in Mikes mouth hungrily and occasionally darting it in to forcibly grab onto Mike's own tongue and cause him to squirm underneath him due to the strange sensation.

Mike slowed his movements of resistance after a while, and started to just let whatever was happening happen. Foxy sensed this and decided to go further still. He broke the heated kiss, and saliva and liquid ran across from each others lips, as he then started to gradually increased the pressure on Mikes pelvis by pressing his own against it. He grinded his hips against Mikes tender spot

and was satisfied by the dumbfounded, embarrassed and surprised look on his face.

Foxy pressed his entire body against Mikes, swaying his hip teasingly over Mikes now fully excited area, occasionally thrusting his own pelvis into Mikes in a type of dry hump which served to only excite the confused security guard more.

"Foxy, wha…?" Mike managed to say, as he tried to gain control of his heavy breathing.

Instead of answering with a response, Foxy merely put his hands on Mike's chest and propped himself up, his full body weight now pushing his rear-end hard against Mikes pelvis. Foxy continued to grind harder against him and teased him by doing small hops on his waist, sending a faint, fleshy smacking sound ringing through the air.

All of this was too much for Mike to handle, he had to do something, so without warning he reached over and grasped at Foxys rear, the soft fur and fleshy interior squishing and bending to meet the shape of his gripping hands. Foxy reacted to this by bending over slightly and giving him a slightly better hold.

Foxy let out a sensual gowl as Mike gasped harder onto his hindquarters. He decided he had teased him enough, so without hesitation, he swifty grasped Mikes button up shirt and yanked it clean of in one movement, ripping off the sleeves and causing most of the buttons to fly off somewhere. Foxy let his bare, furry chest rest against Mikes as he slid his hand down in between them and started to pull his own pants off.

Mike saw this and was about to protest, but Foxy yet again forced his own mouth upon him and caused him to lose his voice. Mike felt something poking him as Foxy finished pulling his pants off. Whatever it was was hot, long and throbbed against his bare skin, but he wasn't able to see what it was since Foxys body was covering it in between them.

"If thats what i think it is…..It better not be." Mike thought while all this was accuring.

Foxy got Mikes pants to his knees, but he couldn't reach any farther than that, so in a split second he slid himself farther down his preys body and pulled them off the rest of the way. Fortunately, Foxy didn't disturb the bandages on his leg when he slid them off.

Mike started to sit up, and looked awkwardly over at Foxy, his face flush and his eyes dulled over by the passion of the moment. He sat there in his underwear for a moment, looking at Foxy who was now crawling up to him again.

Foxy Crawled on all-fours until he was just between Mikes legs. He hovered in front of him for a moment, looking him dead in the eyes. All that could be heard between the two of them was hot and heavy breathing, but then it was broken. Foxy grabbed the last shred of clothing that Mike had and pulled it off with little effort. Both of them paused again, and the whole situation was causing Mike to get flustered. He looked away from Foxy and crossed his legs awkwardly, trying to hide what Foxy had just exposed. Foxy only laughed a little as he stood up, his own member now clearly visible.

"_What the…? How? Why_?" Mike thought as he caught a glimpse of it. "Why would an animatronic have...**THAT** on it?"

Before he could question the situation anymore, Foxy got extremely close to Mikes face, causing him to reel back away from his advancing waist. As Foxy stood over Mike, he grabbed his shoulders and slid his body down from his chest to his waist again, but this time, both of them were fully exposed, and since there was nothing clothing to stop it, Foxy was able to slid onto Mikes length.

Mike grunted as he slid into Foxy. He didn't know how any of this was possible, as these were just animatronics and they should not have actual organs, especially not **THESE** organs.

Though this was a valid concern, he was pulled from his thoughts as Foxy rapt his legs around Mikes back and pushed himself farther down on his shaft. Mike moaned slightly as he entered into Foxy, his hips instinctively thrusting once from the feeling.

Foxy squeezed his legs tighter around Mike as he had accidentally thrusted further into him. He let out a guttural growl as he felt the security guard go deeper into him and in return started to nibble on the nape of his neck. Mikes mind had gone completely and all sense was thrown out the window as he relished in the new feeling. He wasn't able describe it quite right. He couldn't tell if it was wrong doing this to a non-organic being, but right now he didn't really want it to stop because the feeling was simply amazing.

Starting to get in the swing of things, ( ← XD) Mike grabbed onto Foxys abdomen and held on tight while he started to purposefully thrust into him. He felt Foxy push himself down to meet each new thrust, increasing the amount that went in him each time.

They continued with that for some time, until they got close to the limit.

Mike felt himself getting close, and he groped at Foxys back and sides, taking in the pleasing feeling of the soft fur. He felt Foxys nibbling come to a stop, with small licks replacing them. Mike had a different thing in mind though, as he had grown bold now that this was almost to a end. He grabbed the fox and brought him face to face. He brought his tender lips to Foxys and decided it was his turn. He gradually explored his mouth and felt over his sharp teeth and silky gums.

The sensations started to throw him over the edge, as he felt himself thrust extremely hard into Foxy one last time. He came to a climax and started to release his fluids within the fox, weakly pushing the last of his length into him. Foxy, however, wasn't done quite yet, and almost immediately rose up off of Mike, causing some of the gooey substance to string off and rub in between their bodies. Foxy grabbed Mikes head as he was dazed from the release and brought his own member to his face.

Foxy pushed it into the security guards open maw and slid it back and forth. He pushed it deeper and deeper into his throat each time. In no time, the Fox came to his own climax as he slid his entire Knot into Mike's mouth, the rest of his length sending the creamy liquid down his gullet forcibly.

Foxy, finally relieved, pulled out and sat back down with Mike. He brought the security gaurd down to the floor with him and gave him a small peck on the lips before he latched onto him and started to snuggle.

(END LEMON) (WOW THAT TOOK A LOT OF SPACE!)

They both felt exhausted after their...previous activities. They were both content to simply lay on the ground and hold onto each other in a warm embrace. The afterglow of the moment causing a loving and carefree atmosphere to appear.

Mike was stunned from all that had happened, but in complete bliss.

Foxy just looked at him and smiled innocently. He seemed pleased with all that had happened and Mike couldn't say it he didn't enjoy it either. He stared into Foxys glowing eyes and tightened his embrace.

"That was...um…..Wow" he said tiredly, more confused than ever.

Foxy blushed slightly and cuddled further into him.

"Stay with me...please" Foxy added, his voice slightly muffled as his muzzle was pressed against his skin.

Mike wasn't sure what to say back. He wasn't his property and he was an animatronic to boot. How would he stay with him if he was going to quit his job?

Mike, deciding that feeling should govern this instead of technicality responded;

"sure..sure, I'll stay with you." as he held on a little tighter…..

End Chap 10!

Well that was an extremely hard chapter to make. So many difficulties! Sorry if the story did not progress very much but next chapter will be more eventful in that aspect. Actually next chapter is almost one of the most important ones I suppose, so get ready for that to be out soon. Again sorry for the wait but i have had major writers block and needed a couple ideas for the story. I have been trying to come up with solutions but that has proved more difficult than i thought it would.

(I didn't want to make the lemon boring, so its _FANCY _in word choice. Not sure if thats better or worse so please pm or review what you think of it)

So for all you viewers out there, would you kindly leave a review about the story and tell me your opinions on what is good and what is bad about it, or if you have any ideas for the story on how it should progress please add that in there too because i need ideas! Im running out.. :(

Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter, and be ready for the "shawshank redemption" or "Alkatraz"

(Wink wink, nudge nudge…) ;)


	11. Chapter 11 (part 1)

Ok, last chapter was sorta awkward for me to write, but hopefully most of you are satisfied with it. Don't worry! Bonnie will have a chance in later chapters...I just don't know when yet...haha but it should be within the next 5-7 chaps. Anyways lets get to the story. The prison references/jokes from last chapter won't be fulfilled until chapter 11 (part 2) But it should be out sometime tomorrow or the day after.

HEY! If you read chap 10 already, go back and re-read the end as i redid it slightly.

Chap 11: (part 1) Because i haven't updated in a while.

Mike held on tightly to Foxy as they laid out on the ship, recovering from their previous activities. They stayed there for some time, content to just be in each others company. Unfortunately, Mike was a human, so the extreme cold that resonated from within the restaurant started to affect him.

He started to shiver slightly, even though the body heat from Foxy was helping to keep him slightly warm, it was not enough. Mike assumed that the reason he was cold was probably due to the fact that he had no clothes on. Yeah...that was probably it.

He looked over at Foxy whom he was currently holding in his arms.

"Foxy...I need to get up….I'm freezing" Mike said, his voice stuttering slightly as his jaw jittered due to the cold.

Foxy pouted but willingly got up. Mike soon reached his feet and bent down to pick up his clothes, or at least what was left of them. He examined his pants, which seemed to be intact, but everything else was torn to shreds and was barely usable. He put the ragged pieces of cloth on the best he could, but it didn't help very much as the air could flow through everything but his pants, which was missing half the pant leg, so even then it hardly sufficed.

Mike looked himself over and was slightly worried by his current state. The temperature in here was unnaturally low, and he didn't know what was causing it, but he did know he needed to find some warmth soon or else he might freeze to death.

He picked up Foxys pants and handed them to him while he put on his own. After they had both been properly dressed, Mike felt around in his back pocket and decided to give Foxy his hook back.

"Here...I hope you can forgive me, i wasn't really sure if you were on my side or not when all this started." Mike said as he extended the hook towards Foxy awkwardly, feeling slightly bad for striking him.

"Oh! Thank you." Foxy replied, taking the hook and screwing back into place, making sure it was on tight this time.

Mike and Foxy stood there for a few moments, not sure on their next course of action. After a short wait, Mike remembered why he came to reactivate Foxy in the first place.

"Hey." Mike said, grabbing the attention of the animatronic. "I need your help. We gotta open those doors." He added, pointing to the front entrance.

Foxy looked at the doors and then back to him multiple times, a look of shock on his face.

"You want to...Leave? He said, clearly disappointed.

Mike saw this pitiful reaction and tried to explain.

"Foxy, i can't stay here forever, i have to get home, or somewhere else before the others wake up and start the whole chase over again! I can't go through that more than once." He said to Foxy, hoping he would understand.

Foxy was saddened by his words and replied. "But you said you'd stay with me…"

Mike knew that that would probably come back to bite him, but did not expect it to happen so soon. He ended up with a solution to the problem almost instantly after his initial thought.

"You can come with me!" He said, a bright smile appearing on his face. He had been attacked by killer childrens toys and was now locked inside the deathtrap. The owner owed him this much at least, if not more.

Foxy seemed surprised by Mikes bold statement. He had never been outside the pizzeria before and had no idea of what lied in wait for him beyond the walls he had been trapped in for years.

"But...But I have to stay here. I'm not supposed to leave! Even if i did i dont know whats out there." Foxy argued.

"That doesn't matter. There is no reason for you to remain here if they don't even use you! Lets just go. You can come with me, and…..I'll see if i can find you something else to do. Maybe something you personally would like." Mike said back, hoping that his reasoning was understandable.

Foxy paused in thought. He checked around the room some and looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. He shuffled on his feet before he brought his eyes back to meet Mikes.

"o..Ok" He stuttered, feeling unsure but deciding to go with it.

Mike was pleased with his response, and gave a bright smile to show his appreciation. He walked down to the bottom of the stage and gestured for Foxy to follow. They both traveled to the front door and got ready to open it.

"Ready" Mike asked.

Foxy nodded in confirmation. They both got close to the door and pushed up against it. Using all their strength, they threw themselves at the door, causing it to rattle and bounce around in its fixed position. They continued their assault, but after a few minutes they began to tire and came to a stop.

"Why….'huff'...won't it….'phff'...budge! Mike breathed out, his arms and the side of his body sore from the repeated impacts.

The door seemed like it was coming loose at first, but after it bent slightly outward it seemed to come to a stop, almost like something was blocking it from the outside.

"_Did they put a chain on the other side?_" Mike thought, as he tried to regulate his breath.

He now knew that opening the door was impossible with just the two of them. He looked to his friend who shared the same look of realization.

"Oh Crap…...We need one more person." Mike said, covering his eyes with his hands and falling to a sitting position, propping himself up against the wall. He tried to remain calm, but the thought of being trapped in here another night was causing his mind to rush frantically about.

He took his hands from his eyes and looked towards the other animatronics on stage. He needed one of them to help, but he knew that all of them were hostile, so that wasn't going to be an option, unless….

Mike stood up swiftly and headed over to the stage. He climbed up and moved over to Bonnie, who was simply standing among the group, lifeless like the rest. He pulled out his wallet and reached for the coin. He brought it to the panel on the back of her neck, but was stopped as a firm hand grasped his wrist.

"What are you doing? They'll kill you!" Foxy yelled, as he tried to pull Mike away from her.

Mike struggled to keep his footing as he explained.

"We need someone else to help us, and she seemed to question what Freddy was doing, so shes the best chance we have of getting out of here!" He yelled back.

Foxy stopped pulling, but he didn't let go.

"I dont like this" He said, looking scared. "I'm not as strong as they are, I wont be able to keep them off you."

"Hey, I don't like this anymore then you do, but if we want to get out of here, i need more manpower." Mike said back, understanding his concern.

If he wasn't able to convince her to join their side, he would be stuck in here with a fully unlocked, murderous animatronic, and although Foxy was indeed the same thing, minus the "murderous" part, he was smaller in frame and would not be able to defend directly against them.

Foxy let go of his arm and stood close by behind him. Mike continued with his work, replicating what he had done for Foxy. He hesitated as he brought his finger to the switch. Cringing, he flipped it and then took a few steps back cautiously. Watching as the animatronic rabbit reactivated.

Light sprang back into Bonnie's eyes and her limbs became active once more. She blinked a couple times and stretched just like she had yesterday. She saw the room and around her and noticed something strange.

Unlike what she normally woke to, the mess from yesterday was still not cleaned completely and the tables were in the exact same position that they had left them in before they were deactivated. She also noticed that the curtains on Pirates Cove were wide open and Foxy was nowhere to be seen.

"_Whats going on here?_" She thought.

Just then, she felt a hand rest against her shoulder and a voice ring out addressing her.

"Pssst! Bonnie can you hear me!" Mike whispered out while grabbing her shoulder.

Bonnie, surprised by the sudden physical sensation spun around and was shocked to see the all too familiar face of the security guard.

"You! But y-" She started to say, but she was cut off as Mike placed a hand on her mouth to stop her inquiries.

"ITS DAYTIME! YOUR FINE! DONT HURT ME! Mike basically screamed, trying to get the point across as soon as possible.

Bonnie simply stood there, unmoving like before, except for the occasional blink. She didn't say anything, but she did reach a hand up and gently remove his hand from her lips.

Mike was still rigid, but he relaxed slightly when his hand was released. He looked at Bonnie, then to Foxy, then back to Bonnie again. Nobody moved or said anything for what seemed like a painfully long time.

"Its daytime." Mike repeated, hoping that the simple statement would explain the situation.

Bonnie looked around again, and noted the emptiness of the room and the dull ring of the generator, which was the only sound present within the pizzeria.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, confused as to why the area was void of people. "There should be people here if its truly daytime."

Mike looked like he was about to answer, but he stopped and said nothing. Silence filled the room again as they stood there staring at each other.

"Where are they?" Bonnie asked once more, slightly raising her voice.

"I'm...Not sure." Mike said cautiously. "I haven't been able to leave since last night, and nobody has come to open this place. You can check the time over there in the office if you want. I'm telling the truth."

Bonnie seemed skeptical, but left to look anyways. They followed her back to the office and watched as she checked the monitor for the time. She seemed shocked, but her expression of surprise was soon replaced by an ear-to-ear grin.

"You're right! It is daytime!" She exclaimed excitedly, but her voice quieted and seemed confused as she asked; "But..why now? Why would you deactivate us and reactivate us later?"

"It wasn't me who deactivated you! I don't know who did it and I dont know why, but i had nothing to do with." Mike retorted.

"But, you're the guard." Bonnie stated flatly.

"No, no. You don't understand. I just got here yesterday. I had no idea you guys even existed until last night, so it couldn't possibly have been me who deactivated you. I know Freddy was saying a guard is who...you know...Did that stuff. But that **ONE** person couldn't still be here! The're probably are in jail or something, or far away from this place. I havent done anything to you but try and help." Mike said back.

Bonnie took in the information and processed it. It made sense, but she was still confused.

"Why reactivate, ME, though? Why are the others still deactivated?" She inquired.

"Because you seemed the least...Violent, or maybe its because you seemed more open to view points then the others. I suspected that your friends might not react as peacefully as you would, so you were the obvious choice. As for the purpose of turning you back on, I need your help with opening the door. Its locked and I need to get out, and me and Foxy were not able to open it by ourselves. Mike answered.

"Well, i suppose i could help you get out. But before I help you, you need to help me." Bonnie said.

"Sure, i'll do anything! Mike said back, relieved that he was able to get her cooperation.

She looked Mike in the eyes, and said;

"I want you to reactivate the rest of my friends before you go"...

End Chap 11 Part 1:


	12. Chapter 11 (part 2)

Sorry for the late update. I decided to download Megaman and ended up playing it for hours...I was barely able to get past sheep-man…...Freakin SHEEP MAN! For those of you who haven't played the original 8-bit megamans, i highly encourage you to try it. Its almost as hard as Darksouls, which is great since i love challenges.

Brace yourselves, feels are coming.

Chap 11 (part 2):

"I want you to reactivate the rest of my friends before you go" Bonnie said.

Mike was stunned at first, and as he began to think about what she had said, imaginary sequences ran through his mind with the possible outcomes of doing it. He tried to find a way in his head where he would come out of it unscathed, but all he could find where ways he would perish.

Mike scratched his head and darted his eyes away nervously. "Uh...hm...well.." He mumbled out, not sure as how to proceed.

Suddenly, he thought of a way it might just work.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just help me get the doors open **first**, then i'll do it." He said nervously, still not liking this idea completely.

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously, having caught the awkward tone in his voice. She didn't like the way he had said it and now expected some sort of deceit from him.

"No." She said back plainly. "Reactivate them first. Then i'll help."

Mike was about to protest, but stopped when he saw the determined look in her eye. She definitely was not going to budge on this deal.

Mike was now stuck. Literally. He could either stay here till they reactivate on their own...and kill him. Or he could activate them now….and then they'd kill him.

"Well…...Shit." He said out loud, verbally expressing his distaste of the situation.

He looked to Foxy for some sort of instruction, but he just shrugged at him. He had no idea on how to proceed either.

Mike turned back to Bonnie and looked sternly at her. "You better keep them off us! I didn't turn you back on just so you could get me killed." He stated firmly.

Bonnie looked at him strangely, almost like what he had said didn't make sense.

"No no no, They should listen to you once their back on. They'll see that they were wrong about the guards when you explain that its daytime. They are reasonable." She said.

Mike, hearing this from one of the things that was trying to kill him in the first place, was slightly relieved, since it should know the others personalities and how they would react so the probability of her being right was high. Although he had her word, he was still wary of the situation.

Mike agreed to the plan, and as they were walking out of the office and into the soon to be battlefield, he whispered under his breath;

"I sure hope you're right."

I minuet or two passed and Mike found himself on the stage, coin in hand and currently unscrewing the panel in the back of Chicas neck. He went through the process of taking each screw out , pulling of the panel and placing it on the ground, and then flipping the switch.

As Chica was booting up, Mike pointed at Bonnie and said. "You! Explain! Now!"

Immediately, he switched to Fazbear himself, and more cautiously started to go through the same disassembly. He pulled out the screws and penal and placed them on the stage. He looked at the switches, and then it occurred to him. One of the switches could cleanly wipe his entire memory, all of it would be erased and he would no longer be a threat. He was really the only one who he was worried about, and he was telling the others what to do, so if he was gone, nobody would be told to kill. Though the only problem is doing is that it would get rid of his personality, memory, and..well...everything. Something the others probably wouldn't want, and then both of them would turn on…..yeah, probably best to just activate him.

Mike flipped the switch and went around to face him. He was still booting and had not fully awoken, so Mike took the time to ready his position into a defensive stance that would allow easy escape.

"Hey! Hello! Are you awake? Feddy? Its daytime, no need to..y'know...kill me and stuff." Mike said.

Freddys eyes lit up and he looked at Mike. No words were exchanged for a short time until Mike almost jumped out of his skin when Freddy shreeked.

Freddy lunged at him, but thankfully Mike had taken safety precautions and was able to move out of the way in time. Freddy stumbled past him as Mike jumped off stage and ran behind one of the tables.

"Cool it man! I'm trying to help you!" Mike yelled at Freddy as he re-adjusted and made after him again.

Bonnie was in the middle of explaining the situation to Chicha, but was interrupted as they both noticed Freddy going after Mike.

"We gotta help Freddy!" Chica urgently said to Bonnie. Trying to move past her to assist her other friend.

"No we have to help the guard! He's not against us!" Bonnie said back quickly as she tried to hold back Chicas advanced towards the fight. Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears as the action taking place had pulled her attention entirely.

"Stop!" Mike said, as he rounded to the other side of the table.

"YOU!" Freddy snapped, running around the table to get him.

Mike watched him round after him, and moved to match his speed. They both ran around the table, staying the same distance away as they moved.

"Quit! Stop! Cease! uh...Don't do what you're doing now! Mike pleaded from the other side of the table.

Freddy didn't respond, but seemed so stew in anger for a moment. Both of them were at a stand still. Each on an opposite side of the table. Freddy looked at Mike with pure hatred, then to the table, then back to him again. Mike smiled as he found the situation of running around in circles slightly humourous as it was definitely pissing his adversary off.

Freddy gripped the table and looked up at Mike.

"No. No, don't try it!" Mike said panicked, his smile disappearing instantly.

Freddy Pushed the table towards Mike, forcing him backwards. The table legs caught on the ground and caused it to flip over, leaving nothing but space and a couple wooden table legs between Freddy and his target.

Freddy was about to advance towards Mike when a hand and a hook grabbed his arms from behind. Foxy was trying to hold back Freddy, but before he could get a good grip on him Freddy realized what was happening and turned to face him. He grabbed Foxy and pushed over another table, causing him to slide over the top and then fall to the floor with a crash, dazing him.

Freddy turned back to Mike who looked mortified by what he saw. Thinking quickly, Mike moved to the small table legs and promptly broke one off. It was slightly difficult, but he managed to pull of a splintery slab, leaving behind just a small spike-like piece.

Freddy approached Mike with blinding speed, barely leaving time for Mike to strike with his makeshift club. He swung and it connected with Freddie's head, but it did little more then cause a "thump" sound and cause the animatronic bear to be even angrier.

Before Mike could even utter a sound, Freddy snatched the club out of his hands and threw it aside like it was a ball of paper. He grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand and by the back of the head with the other. Mike gasped as Freddy dragged him over to the spike of wood he left in the table leg.

"Fuck! Stop! What the hell! Foxy! Hel..." Was all he was able to say before his head was slammed down at the wooded spike. Lucky, Mike still had use of his hands and was able to deter his head away from the spike and into the flat underside of the table.

"Help…..Me…..Fox...y…" He managed to speak out between each attempt by Freddy to skewer his head. Each new time progressively getting closer and closer to actually succeeding. Also each new smack to the head was causing Mikes head to get dizzy and drowsy, reducing the amount of force he was able to use in pushing himself away from the spear like pole and helping Freddy get more accurate

Mike watched as his head was perfectly placed above the deathly object, and felt helpless as he was about to be forced down upon it. Strangely, he felt Freddy let go, allowing gravity take over. His body fell unexpectedly. He barely stopped himself from falling it in time and ended up only bumping his forehead on it slightly.

He Looked behind him expecting to see Foxy, but instead, he saw Bonnie holding Freddy back.

"Freddy! Stop! Listen to me! He Isn't a threat! He's here to help us!" Bonnie reasoned.

"Get off me!" Freddy said to Bonnie, boiling with rage. "He has to die! They all have to!"

"Hey! Hey! Listen! He didn't do it! He isn't responsible for what happened! He's here to help us!" Bonnie said louder, hoping he would cool down. She was surprised when she saw his fist connect with her face, knocking her of him and stumbling onto the ground behind him.

Mike attempted to stand up, but only made it to a kneeling position before Freddy had broken from Bonnies grasp. He was almost upon him when a flash of red appeared and disappeared almost instantly, taking Mike with it down the hallway. Freddy watched as Foxy disappeared around the corner leading to the left hallway, Mike swung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks" Mike said, as he gripped onto Foxys back for stability.

Foxy ran inside the office and closed both doors before placing Mike in the swivel chair.

"Are you alright!? Are you hurt?" Foxy frantically asked as he checked over Mikes body for damage.

"I'm...fine. Just a little shaken." Mike said, cringing slightly while rubbing his sore jaw.

They both turned to the window when they heard banging on the door. They saw Freddy, but no sign of Chica or Bonnie. They watched as he continued to slam against it. After a few minutes, he seemed to notice that it wasn't doing anything to the door, and instead moved to the small window and proceeded to stare in at them.

Mike smiled slightly. "Haha...Your not getting in here anytime soon **FATBEAR**!" He joked.

Suddenly Freddy slammed his fist against the window in retaliation at Mikes comment, causing both Mike and Foxy to jump slightly. When he removed his hand, both parties noticed a small crack forming in the window. Freddy looked at it, then proceeded to hit it again. This time creating an even bigger crack. He started to strike it repeatedly, causing it to brake more each time.

"Go out the other door!" Mike said as he looked to Foxy.

They rushed to the other door, but when Mike opened it he saw none other than Chica staring right back at him.

"AAHH!" Mike screamed as he slammed his palm into the door button.

He looked over to Freddy again and saw that he had cracked about a fourth of the window. If they didn't find a way out of this right now, they would be screwed.

"They have us from both side! Its...Its a trap!" Mike stated as he looked from side to side.

Mike panicked and started to grab all the things laying out in his office. He moved to the window Freddy was currently bashing and put all the stuff he had up against it. It probably wouldn't do much to place it there, but it was worth a shot if it bought them some time.

Banging could be heard from both sides of the room. Defeated, Mike slid his back down the door till he was sitting up against it. He grasped at his head in sorrow.

"Well. This is it." He said disheartened, and with nearly no emotion.

Mike looked up from the ground and toward the ceiling, where something caught his eye. A latch, or miniature door that seemed to blend in with the ceiling. It probably lead to an attic or crawlspace.

Hope swelled up within the security guard and he stood up full of vigor.

"Foxy! Look!" He said as he pointed the latch out. "Ok! Here! I'll give you a boost, then you can hoist me up!"

Foxy knew that there was no time to lose and immediately climbed up onto Mike's hands so he could hold him up. Foxy manage to grab the latch with his hook and his weight resting on it was enough to pry it open. With his other hand he was able to pull himself up to the opening in the ceiling. Foxy got into the small crawl space and turned himself around to face the opening. He put his hook arm down for Mike to grab onto, but just as he was about to grab hold, they both heard the ear piercing sound of glass shattering.

"Foxy!" Mike called out as he jumped to grab his hook.

Foxy pulled Mike up halfway before he was met with resistance. Freddy had climbed into the room and was now pulling on Mikes wounded leg with both hands. Foxy reached his other hand down and grabbed Mikes arm. Both Freddy and Foxy pulling harder. Mikes leg was burning in anguish as it was stretched beyond its limit, suddenly, a gushing fleshy sound was heard and he felt his injured leg go completely numb, followed by an overbearing pain which caused him to scream. His leg had become dislocated and shifted around easily. Unfortunately for Freddy, the sudden jolt from the joint moving caused his hands to slip down his leg to his shoe, which came flying of when it had been grasped. Foxy, pulling as hard as he could, did not notice that the resistance had stopped and ended up pulling Mike into the ceiling with tremendous force. He heard a small cracking sound, and then felt Mikes body go limp as he dragged him into the crawlspace. Foxy quickly shut the small panel, which caused all light to disappear, leaving them in darkness.

"Hey! Are you allright!" Foxy quickly said as he moved up against Mike.

"...…..."

Foxy asked again, more urgently, but with met with the same silence as before. He didn't like it.

Foxy took a quick look around and noticed a couple small rays of light a small distance away, probably about 5 meters.

"C'mon" He said, as he dragged Mikes body along with him.

They made it to the small light, and it appeared to be a grate of some kind. Foxy tried to look through it but it was only white on the other side. He pushed against it and it fell off with ease.

He poked his head through and saw many interesting things he hadn't seen before. The ground was somehow only a few feet away and it was all white, and lumpy in spots. He grabbed Mike and pushed him through the slot, then he himself crawled out. He hit the ground with a puff, as white specks filled the sky around him. Foxy had fallen on top of him and both of them were now in a deep pit.

"_But..The ground was right here!_" Foxy though as he looked around.

White everywhere. He had no idea what was what and where was where.

He looked down at Mike who was limply face planting in the ground.

"I need to get you somewhere safe." He said to himself.

Foxy bent down and picked Mike up in a cradle position, resting his head against his furry chest. He took a few uneasy steps as the ground seemed to morph and shift with each step, leaving a deep hole wherever he stepped. Eventually he got the hang of it and together they traveled through the unknown. As Foxy walked farther from the place he had called home, the whiter the surroundings got, eventually blocking everything out.

Foxy sadly looked down at the man he was holding dear. "Please, I need you! I dont know what to do! Say something." He begged, but was met with nothing but the sound of the wind.

He trudged through the dense, white flakes and eventually saw a light. It was green at first, but it turned blue, then purple, then red. Cautiously, Foxy approached it. He was amazed by what he saw. Lights of all colors, strings, fuzzy objects and shiny things. He didn't know what they were, but they were fascinating. They were covered by a glass window, just like the one in the room he had been in moments before. Without hesitation he smashed it down with his foot and climbed inside. He decided to ignore all the neat objects until his new friend was better.

Foxy searched around the new building he had entered, things were everywhere, but none of them looked useful. He kept searching until he found a giant, shiny plastic boat in a section called "playland". He decided that place was probably safe and decided to stop there. He entered the giant boat and laid Mike down in it.

"Your ok now. Your fine" Foxy said, hoping Mike would respond. He didn't.

Foxy bent down closer to him and said. "Please...i need you...wake up."

Still no response.

Foxy was extremely worried now. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.

Foxy rushed off into building again and searched for something soft to lay ontop of him for warmth. He found a fuzzy blanket and some new clothes that resembled his old ones. He quickly changed him into his new cloths and laid the blanket on top of him, hoping that it would bring some response from him.

Nothing was heard.

Foxy teared up slightly and kissed Mikes head softly before slipping under the covers himself. He rested his head on Mike's chest and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a gentle hug.

"please….I don't want to be alone again." He whispered, as he held on a little tighter.

End Chap 11 (part 2) 2/2

That was a hard chapter to write. I hoped you guys liked it and get ready for the next chapter pretty soon.

As always please leave a review about the story/chapter and have a happy holiday!


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Merry late Christmas! I was planning to release this chapter on Christmas as i was purposefully involving that in my plot, but i ended up not getting to it, so sorry lol.

As an explanation to the ending of last chapter, it was supposed to be confusing, as most of you probably figured. The reasoning for that is because Foxy was the only person able to see what was happening, and since he has never gone outside the Pizzeria before, everything is new and exotic so he can't explain it the way a normal person would be able to. Anyways, this chapter will explain everything.

Chap 12. (Holiday special) Sort of...

Foxy lay on top of Mike, his head resting on his chest. He had stayed there for some time, probably hours, but he couldn't tell. A small pitter-patter emanated from his chest, almost like something was knocking from inside him, and this sound rang in Foxys ear as he rested, it wasn't much of a response, but it give him some hope that his companion was going to be ok.

"Hhhhhhuuuuuuahh!" Mike sounded as he suddenly breathed in heavily.

Foxy, surprised by the sudden sound moved quickly to take a look. He was thrilled when he saw Mike's eyes open and dart around wildly while he took ragged breaths every few seconds. Foxy let out a shout of joy and pulled his friend up into a sitting position.

BIG MISTAKE!

Mike let out a shout of pain and flailed wildly with his arms, causing Foxy to drop him back into a laying position.

Mike looked over at Foxy, tears dripping from his eyes and his breath short. "Hold on, I can't move right now. My leg's messed up." He said, cringing slightly.

Foxy leaned over him and brought his hand to Mike's eyes, gently brushing away the tears blurring his eyes.

"You helped me, now let me fix you." Foxy stated caringly.

Mike chuckled, and smiled weakly back at him. "I wish I was like you, able to merely replace a part. With us, well, its a little different." He joked.

Mike looked him in the eye and forced his smile to stay, though it gradually disappeared as his mind started to realized how much fixing his leg...again...would hurt. He himself would not be able to do it, so he was lucky that he had someone with him.

Mike laid his head back down, gravely worried. "Foxy, I need you to...grab my leg...please." He said, stuttering.

He obeyed and moved to his leg, gripping it firmly and holding it up in the air.

Mike breathed deeply, taking a final moment to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

"Okay, on the count of three, i want you to push it towards me, and that should fix it, okay. Mike spoke shakily.

Foxy nodded in response.

"Okay."

"One..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed out as Foxy drove the joint back in its socket.

For the next few minutes, all Mike could do was huddle in a ball of pain and cry silently, his nerve endings shot and the initial shock from the pain blurring his mind. Foxy huddled next to him. moving his legs in a crossed position, he picked him up and held him dearly, holding his hand and rocking him back and forth in his lap. He started humming a small tune to help calm the situation. Gradually, Mike quieted down. Soon, both of them were merely holding each other tenderly, glad to be in each others company.

Mike laughed and shifted slightly. "I said on three, not on one." He said, smiling.

Foxy smiled back at him and shrugged. "I thought you were counting down."

Mike chuckled slightly and decided to get up. Though that was difficult considering that his leg was still damaged. He propped himself up on his hands and pushed up while pushing his good leg down. He was able to move his body so that he rested on one leg while standing up. He comically hopped in place to try and find balance. Though that became unnecessary when Foxy came over to help support him.

"Where are we?" Mike asked as Foxy came to help him.

"Uh, I dont know. I was hoping you would." Foxy responded.

"Well lets go find out."

Together they walked out of the plastic-like boat and found that they were surrounded by open space. A giant room with multiple floors, and they were in the middle among what looked to be a childrens park. Along the walls were what appeared to be stores and shops, selling a wide assortment of things. Bells, candycanes and wreaths decorated the halls, but the massive amount of string lights littering the walls were inactive, except for a couple at a window down a hallway.

"That must be the way you came" Mike stated as he walked down the dimly lit hall with Foxy.

When he reached the end of the hall, he saw a broken window. Between it and the outside world where toys, ornaments, fake trees and strands of fuzzy streamers. They walked to the opening in the window and Mike was shocked to find nothing but a white wall blocking him. Confused, he pushed against it, but upon resting his weight into it, it began to collapse. He was unable to recover quick enough to regain his footing and as a result ended up falling head first into the unknown substance.

While his torso was stuck in the wall, Mike unhappily found out that what he was covered in snow. The cold, wet sensation gave it away in a heartbeat. He eventually got his arms free and began to push himself out, but at the same time, Foxy grabbed his waist and began to pull. The combined force pulled Mike out of the snow, but it threw them both to the ground. Foxy fell flat on his rear, and Mike fell on his back.

"Son of a….Nutcracker!" He said, as he pointed to an oversized nutcracker in the corner. He laughed at it slightly and disregarded the pain as he stood up, Foxy back at his side.

"What? How could this happen?" Mike asked himself out loud. "I know its winter, but this much snow shouldn't have fallen in one day."

"Whats Snow?" Foxy asked, confused.

"Oh, right. You haven't gone outside before. Snow is water, but when it gets cold it turns to ice. But outside, water gets hot from the sun, then it turns to steam and rises into the sky. When its up there, it gets cold and falls again in rain, which is just regular water, but if it gets cold too fast it turns to snow, which is sort of like a soft version of ice. Mike explained.

Foxy took a second to take in the information, then nodded a couple times before he asked another question.

"Whats a sun?"

Mike stifled a laugh and simply replied. "Its a very large ball of fire in space."

Foxy looked as if he was about to ask another question, but Mike responded quickly before he was able to say anything.

"I will find you a book you can read that explains it, but for now lets focus on what to do, or else we'll be standing here talking for hours.

Mike took a look behind him and saw the empty corridor behind him that they had come from, then forward towards the wall of snow.

"Well, I don't think going back out is an option right now, considering i'm not clothed to trudge in the snow...wait, these are new clothes. How did..?

"You said you were cold, so i got you new ones." Foxy piped in quickly.

Mike blushed slightly, but smiled and thanked his friend for the assist.

"Hmm, looks like we're in the mall a couple miles down the street. Well, we should probably just stay here until the snow melts, but with this hole in the window the heat is gonna drop in here pretty quickly. Guess we gotta turn the power on….How original." Mike said.

Together, They both walked back down the hallway into the corridor. They looked for some sign that might point to where they might find a power switch. They searched for almost an hour, diving down multiple halls and getting farther into the building, which caused the amount of light to gradually die down from the lack of windows, luckily, Foxys eyes emitted a little bit of light, so they were still able to see. They eventually found a sign pointing to a maintenance room, which they assumed is where is should be.

Upon entry, they found multiple computers, switches, boxes with wires and wall lockers. They moved over to the computer desk and looked at the variety of switches. After reading all of them, they found a couple camera feeds but nothing that looked important.

"Its gotta be in here somewhere." Mike said, just before noticing a small door in the back of the room.

He brought Foxy to the door and was relieved when he saw the taped on "**Power**" label. Mike opened the door and found a multitude of switches. It looked as if each one brought power to different sections of the mall. That would explain the lights being on in the windows and off farther inside. Mike haphazardly flipped all the switches at once, causing a roar of machinery to cry out through the mall, echoing in the rooms.

"Well, that did it." Mike said, as he sighed in relief.

He looked at Foxy, who seemed startled by the sudden noise. Mike laughed and brought Foxy into a hug, patting him on the back.

"Alright, now that thats taken care of, let me show you what the outside world does for fun!" Mike said with excitement, as he started to drag Foxy out of the room and towards one of the now gleaming stores..

End Chap 12.

Sorry if this chapters kinda short, but i haven't had a lot of time to write recently. Also my imagination tanks are running low since my brain has had to think of gifts and organize stuff. ahhhhhhhhhhhh! MY MIND IS MELTING! Anyways, it may be a while before my next update, but I will **TRY** to get around to it.

Thank all of you who have read my story and a special thanks to those who have commented, that really_ floats my boat…_.. ITS HELPFUL! I WANT MOAR OF IT!

Really, it helps me to write faster and encourages me when i lose motivation, so please, comment away at this stuff like your quick scoping, quickly and in large numbers! haha.

Be safe out there. ELITEKNIGHT - signing off.


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait, but class has started and its keeping me busy. Updates will be slow, but i will get around to them eventually. Also you might want to check out my prequel to this i have started. I will be updating both interchangeably.

Lets get back to the story.

WARNING: [Gore is in this chapter.]

Chap 13:

Mike lead Foxy out of the maintenance room. When they stepped out, they were met with a grand spectacle. Lights of multiple colors riddled the hallways and bulbs hanging from the ceiling gleemed in the new light. Rays of the brilliant light bounced off ornaments and caused rainbows to glem over objects and obscure their true color.

Mike had seen this grand sight multiple times before, which caused it to lose some luster, but for Foxy, he was awestricken. The sight was truly beautiful in its own sense as it gave off a hint of joy and prosperity with its vibrant colors.

Foxys jaw dropped as he looked farther down the hall. "Wow." He said to himself quietly as he took in the surroundings.

"Cmon, You haven't seen anything yet." Mike said as he started to drag his friend down the halls faster.

After a while, they made it to another large roundabout style courtyard in the middle of the store with a small train in the middle circling a giant tree.

"Look at that!" Mike said, as he pointed to the tree. "We put up trees like this every year. Its part of a holiday a lot of people celebrate. Christmas."

"Why do they celebrate it?" Foxy asked as he stared into the glorious tree.

"Eh, multiple reasons. Mostly religious. A saint, i think, used to give out gifts, and we give gifts in his honor, but we disguise ourselves as him so that people will believe its really him"

"Hmm." Foxy mumbled back, still distracted by the awesome sight.

Mike looked above the shops surrounding them and checked each signs name. He found a multitude of bookstores, restaurants, clothing stores and electronic departments. One that specifically stood out was an old arcade.

Mike went ahead by himself into one of the clothing stores, leaving Foxy alone to stare in complete bliss at the decorations. He strode inside and checked for the mens section. New clothing would suit him well. Something warm, and weather resistant. Looking in the "Winter" section, he found a large coat that was silk on the inside with soft cotton on the outside, but it had a small layer of padding in between them to keep warmth on the inside. The outside was a comforting dark red with gray-red lines intertwined, causing it to look more like the classic lumberjack plaid. It was definitely warm. After he had gotten that, he looked in the pants section and found a new pair of blue jeans, which was his default attire. Finally making it to the shoe section, he picked out a large pair of winter boots, complete with heavily grooved soles for improved moment on almost any surface. He was pretty much set, so he began to leave, but on his way out he noticed a costumes section. Laughing to himself, he went over to check it out. He felt childish doing this but the look on his face was going to be priceless….

Foxy finally snapped out of his trance long enough to think. He hadn't seen anything like this before, and now he questioned why he had stayed in the pizzeria so long. He probably could have left without much resistance because he had not been used in years. Had anybody remembered him? Bonnie? Chica? Freddy? Even the others that had been lost that cursed day. They had been friends once, but they just...stopped. No reason was given, and they wouldn't even say a word to him. After a while, Foxy had just isolated himself in the cove and occasionally stared out from the curtain. If he had known that there was so much more than what was inside those walls he would have left ages ago. But if he had left before then he wouldn't have met Mike, so really, everything turned out alright.

Foxys thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw his friend, or at least his head. His body was blocked by a large plastic bag.

"Hey! I found you something." Mike said while trying to keep his smile hidden.

"Foxy didn't know what he was being given, but he held the bag in his hand and examined it.

"Go on. Open it." Mike insisted, looking down slightly and putting his hand over his mouth like he was judging something.

Foxy plunged his hook into the plastic wrap and tore it wide open. He pulled four articles of clothing. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a pair of tan pants much like the ones he was wearing now, but without the wear & tear. It also came with a white button-up shirt that had sleeves with frayed ends. Next was a dark red overcoat. It had golden buckles and many pockets. The single object left that completed the outfit was a captain's hat. Specifically, a PIRATE captains hat. It even had a long white feather sticking out of the back of it.

Mike burst into laughter as he watched Foxys face. He truly surprised by the gift, and it left him slackjawed.

"Because, you're a pirate! Get it? hahaahaaaaaa!" Mike wheezed out, losing his breath from the constant laughing.

Without warning, Foxy dropped his pants, leaving himself fully exposed in front of Mike, which just made him laugh even more. He casually put on the new outfit and looked at himself in one of reflections from the store windows. It was a nice fit, but his tail stuck out of the back awkwardly. He fixed it easily by cutting a hole out with his hook. He slipped his tail through the hole and sighed comfortably. He looked once more into the mirror and noticed his shirt and coat. He unbuttoned the top two buttons so that the top of his chest was slightly bare. He thought it made him look more rugged. He adjusted his hat slightly and turned towards his friend, striking a heroic pose.

"How's it look savy?" Foxy asked jokingly.

Mike smiled at the display. "Great Cap'tn! As always." He replied.

"Hey, now that were all proper and such, why don't we go find you some books, hmm?" Mike said, regaining his wits from the laughing fit he had been in. "One word that is gonna blow your mind: SPACE."

-==TIME SKIP==- - Past /POV SWITCH:

Earlier that day…

"YOU" Freddy said as he approached Bonnie, who was still sitting on the floor where she had been struck.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Freddy angrily questioned, walking back and forth in frustration.

Bonnie felt her face where she had received the hit. It was rough to the touch and metallic in places. The hit was hard enough to remove some of the fur and cause the metal to dent, but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried that her friend had actually stuck her. That had never happened before. As far back as she could remember she had always been on good terms with everyone. ESPECIALLY Freddy. They had always been close, they practically did everything together. She had looked up to him for so long, he was always so together and sure of what he was doing. He kept everyone together over the years following the murders, and helped to restore life to its original state, but now, he had changed….maybe all this had been to much for him.

"Answer me!" Freddy yelled, interrupting Bonnies thoughts.

"Freddy, calm down, i was trying to help! If you'd just let me expl.." Bonnie tried to say.

"I had him! I would have had him if you had'nt gotten in my way." Freddy said over you top of her. "How was THAT helping?"

"Freddy. He wasn't going to do anything. He was on our side!" Bonnie replied back.

"Dont you think for one second that he was on our side. You know just as well as i do what they did to us." Freddy spoke out, turning his back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie shakily stood up. "Freddy, he was trying to explain. It wasn't him that caused all this to happen. Dont blame him for something he didn't do! Its not right." Bonnie reasoned.

"DONT SPEAK TO ME OF WHAT'S RIGHT!" Freddy practically screamed. "Because of him, and people like him, we have lost, EVERYTHING! They are cruel and uncaring. I will not show them mercy, because they never showed us mercy. They will get what's coming to them. I will make them experience how it feels to be helpless."

Bonnie was at a lack for words. She never saw this side of him before. This unbridled rage wasn't something that she expected. She watched as Freddy turned to walk away, quickly making his way to the kitchen doors. As he started to open them, Bonnie remembered something.

"What about Jeremy?" Bonnie asked from across the room.

Freddy stopped dead in his tracks, then turned to look her in the eye. He said nothing, but a look of sadness washed over his face. He continued through the double doors of the kitchen slowly, leaving the room in disarray.

Chica came to Bonnies side moments after the argument.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Chica asked as she rubbed her back.

Bonnie frowned and looked over at her.

"No, im not." Bonnie said looking Chica in the eye. "I don't think he is either."

Chica shared the look of concern that Bonnie had, which comforted her slightly.

"I dont know what has gotten into him. I know he's mad, but…" Chica trailed off.

Chica looked over Bonnie quickly and sighed. "Here, lets go fix you up."

Chica lead Bonnie over to the maintenance room. There, she laid her out on the table and went to retrieve a couple tools. She was back in seconds and started working straight away. It was thankfully an easy fix. All she had to do was hammer out the dent and patch up some of the fur. Over the years she had gotten quite adept at it.

The time seemed to pass by extremely slowly for Bonnie, as her mind was reeling with multiple thoughts, all clashing and confusing. She knew that this wasn't going to get better, and something was going to have to be done. If not for Freddy then for her own sake.

In mere minutes, Chica had finished her repairs. Bonnie sat up and hopped off the table.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked, frowning slightly.

Chica shifted on her feet. "Maybe just give him some time. He might come around." She replied.

They both stood there for a while, letting the tension die down, but it seemed time wasn't going to allow them the luxury of relaxing, as the sound of weeping could be heard faintly from outside in the hall.

Chica sighed, and shot Bonnie a disapproving look. "You know he doesn't like to talk about him…..Don't worry. I'll go talk to him. But you owe me." She said, before walking out the door.

"_I've got to find a way to fix all of this._" Bonnie thought. "_I have to find that guard, and get him to restore what we lost. It's the only way to make Freddy see._"

She walked out into the hall just after Chica and watched as her body disappeared behind the kitchen doors. Behind the little round windows in the door she could see her moving to Freddy who was slouched over one of the counters with his hands covering his face.

Taking now as the perfect time to slip away, she quickly headed to the office. Once she had gotten to it she looked around the room for a possible escape route. She noticed the broken window and the glass on the floor, so they must have been trapped in here.

How did they get out?

Bonnie searched the room quickly, overturning all the objects that littered the desk and floor in search of some exit point. After a minute or so, she gave up looking. All she could find was useless trinkets and broken glass. She moved over to the chair and sat down in it, trying to get a better feel of the room from the guards angle. She looked from side to side, but still nothing. As she moved forward slightly, she felt a large piece of glass break under the pressure of the pivot wheels. She looked down at it for a second and examined a piece.

A flash of light and an image of a small hatch appeared.

The glass reflected it as she bent to pick up a piece. She looked up quickly and noticed the little trapdoor in the ceiling.

Just as she had realized its presence, she heard a noise coming from down the hall. It seemed one of the other two was just exiting the kitchen.

She would have to move fast.

She reached up to grab it, but it was too high up. She would jump, but the sound would probably alert the others. She instead moved the pivot chair underneath it as quietly as she could and then proceeded to climb on top of it.

Success.

She was able to reach the handle from her spot on the chair. She pulled it open and slowed its descent down so that it would not rattle and give away her position. She pulled her upper torso up into the opening, using the neck of the chair for balance, but suddenly, the chair toppled over due to the weight and left her dangling from the ceiling. She heard the crash of the chair when it impacted the ground. The wheels spun extremely fast, sending a swooshing sound ringing through the air, along with more cracks from the broken glass.

Bonnie struggled to pull herself up into the opening, and in a blind panic, she turned around and slammed the hatch closed.

She cursed herself for doing that immediately after it had happened.

She knew she didn't have much time before one of them figured it out and headed after her, so she turned around and looked for a way out. It was pretty obvious where Foxy and the guard had gone, as the only light source in the cramped space was a busted out hole a couple meters away. She made her way towards it and crawled out. She fell into the same pile of snow that they had fallen into, but with slightly less fluff because the snow had been packed upon the first impact. She stood up uneasily, checking the new surroundings.

Snow was everywhere.

She didn't know what this stuff was, but it was hard to stand on. She forced a balanced position the best she could, then inspected the area for clues on the whereabouts of Foxy and Mike.

That too, also came easy. Foxys footprints gashed holes into the snow, leaving a clear trail. There was a problem though. Fresh snow was falling at a slow but steady rate. The new snow would eventually cover up the tracks, so Bonnie would have to act fast and get to the end of them before it was completely covered.

"Better late than never." She said to herself as she started in the direction of the tracks.

-==Time Skip==- -Present / Pov change:

Mike and Foxy walked through the halls of the mall, books of all kinds stacked in there hands. They had spent about an hour reading things about countries,cities,culture,architecture and of course the great achievement of space travel. They had also spent a little time roaming from store to store, checking out all kinds of nicknacks and curio's. Food was also another thing to be mentioned. Mike had gone inside one of the restaurant and prepared multiple different foods that were totally foreign to Foxy.

Now that Foxy was a little more informed about the outside world, he could tell what certain objects were and what they did. But an hour is not enough time to learn everything, so they decided to take some of the books with them as they further explored the store.

As they were walking, A voice suddenly rang out from within the halls. Somebody was behind them.

"Freeze!" It said, stopping both Foxy and Mike.

"Turn around and drop what you're holding." It commanded.

They turned around and to Mike's surprise, he saw another security guard. Except this was a mall security guard, who wore a blue uniform and flashed a heavy security pin, unlike the old uniform that Mike had worn earlier that consisted of a plain white shirt, casual jeans and a crummy security sticker slapped onto it.

"Get down on the ground! NOW!" The mall security guard shouted nervously, fumbling a gun in his hands.

Mike froze at the sight of the gun, and hesitated slightly due to it.

"I said down on the ground! I'll kill you if i have to!" The guard said again, shaking slightly.

Foxy heard the threat and looked angrily at the security guard, bearing his teeth slightly. Who was he to threaten his friend. Nobody was going to take Mike away from him.

The Security guard saw Foxys fearful display and his heart started pumping as adrenaline leaked into his system. He was scared of whatever that thing was.

"Hey, just take it easy buddy. Just take it easy." Mike said cautiously, as he began to lower himself to the floor.

The Guard turned quickly from looking at Foxy and changed to look directly at Mike when he saw the movement.

"Wait, dont tr-" The man tried to say, but as he brought his hands over to aim the gun at Mike, his shaky hands caused him to bump the trigger, letting off a single round.

BANG

Foxy only had enough time to turn his head slightly towards Mike. He saw the bullet flying past in the air for only a second and then it was gone. After he saw it fly by, he was able to complete the turning of his head. It felt like time slowed as he watched Mikes face turn to a grimace. His body spun to the left as if an invisible hand was forcing his body through the air. Blood flew through the air in droplets, globing together slightly as they met in the air for a brief moment.

Foxy could do nothing but watch as his friend fell over onto the floor, Holding his side.

Foxy turned his head back toward the one who had fired the shot. The man was shaking and seemed unsure if what had just happened, happened. He looked over at Foxy with a look of utter disbelief.

Foxy looked between them multiple times, each time rage building up further inside him.

Without hesitation, Foxy screeched and ran after the man. The guard reacted in shock and stepped back slightly, bring up the gun for another shot.

Bang

Another bullet whizzed through the air, but it just barely missed Foxy, passing right by his head.

He had reached the man with the gun and slapped it out of his hands. The guard tried to fight back, but the animatronic mostly overpowered him. All the guard was able to do was keep Foxys arms from going any farther, but that was not what he should have worried about.

Foxy opened his maw to the fullest extent and bit down hard on the Security guards head, crushing his skull into his head and causing almost instant death. Chunks of bone and meat lay in Foxys mouth. The thing that once brought thought to the now deceased man now lay inside his maw, crushed and irreparable. Blood and other fluids ran from his mouth and down onto the still standing corpse. He released the Body and emptied his mouth at the same time, causing a mush of red to coat the blue suit as it fell atop it.

Foxy remembered Mike almost immediately after the violent attack, and turned to look at him. He was greatly relieved to see him staring back at him.

Mike was shocked, it was just like what he had seen when he put on the golden suit, only with slight differences. But he could care less about that right now. Someone had just died, and he witnessed the whole thing in person.

"Fuck!...oh….oh fuck….fuck fuck fuck man…..holy shit…..no" Mike stuttered out, still in shock.

Mike laid down at the feeling of a sharp pain. He checked where the pain was coming from and found a small gash created by the bullet. It had skimmed his side and ripped some of his skin, but it wasn't too bad.

He rested his head against the floor and tried to breath steadily. All this was too much for him.

To add to the torment,

As he rested he spotted a small ball camera on the ceiling. A small red light blinked next to it in short intervals.

"Oh no…..I forgot about the cameras…."

End Chap 13:

OK, sorry for the wait. I tried to make an extra long chapter just for you guys. I have usually kept them around 2000 words per chapter, but this comes in at a total of 3600. almost double the length...yay!

This took forever, but it was worth it.

Anyways, i look forward to seeing your reviews, happy new-year everyone! Or late new-year, but still have a happy late one.


End file.
